Home Run
by Karly Stew Pattz
Summary: Y entre otras noticias deportivas, la noche de ayer se llevó a cabo el juego de los Dodgers contra los Mets donde los primeros arrebasaron 6 carreras sobre 1. Lo más sorprendente de todo, es cuando al pitcher del equipo, el jugador Edward Cullen, le toca batear y accidentalmente golpea a una chica del público. Mire usted el vídeo.
1. Pitcher

Capítulo 1

Y entre otras noticias deportivas, la noche de ayer se llevó a cabo el juego de los Dodgers contra los Mets donde los primeros arrebasaron 6 carreras sobre 1. Lo más sorprendente de todo, es cuando al pitcher del equipo, el jugador Edward Cullen, le toca batear y accidentalmente golpea a una chcia del público del público. Mire usted el vídeo.

Bella Swan.

Era un día perfecto. El viento soplaba en mi rostro mientras conducía por las principales calles de Los Ángeles, el Sol iluminaba de manera hermosa los rascacielos y Queen sonaba en la radio.

En ese momento mi abuelo subió los vidrios del coche, encendió el aire acondicionado y apagó la música.

-¡Abuelo! -protesté mientras bajaba los vidrios de nuevo y le subía a mi canción favorita.

-Isabella bájale a esa velocidad, que prefiero llegar al cuarto inning que llegar muerto.

-Charlie, solo voy a 65 -él solo bufó y continuó mirando hacia fuera sin dirigirme la mirada.

Ese era mi abuelo. Un hombre demasiado honesto, directo y algo mandón; razones por las que le era difícil relacionarse con las personas, pues se sentían algo ofendidas después de una pequeña conversación con él. Pero para mí, era la persona con el corazón más grande que hubiera conocido jamás.

Después de todo, él no había dudado ni un segundo cuando guardó todas sus pertenencias en tres cajas y dejó su pequeña casa al norte de California para mudarse a la ruidosa y aglomerada ciudad de Los Ángeles para criarme, después de que mis padres fallecieran en un accidente de trafico camino a Phoenix, cuando yo tenía solo seis años.

Ese día mi vecina me dejó cuando el abuelo apareció tocando la puerta de la casa con una caja de pizza y refresco. Me explicó lo que había sucedido y después nos sentamos frente al televisor a ver un partido. Ése era mi abuelo, el tipo de persona que decía poco, pero que cuidaba de ti con todo su ser, aunque no te percataras de ello.

-¡Isabella! ¡Bájale! -se quejó, subiendo de nuevo los vidrios. ¡Oh no! Ahí vamos de nuevo.

Llegamos a tiempo, aunque no encontré estacionamiento cercano. Tomamos lugar en nuestros asientos mientras mi abuelo rápidamente se dirigía a saludar a algunos de sus amigos, también fanáticos del baseball que estaban por ahí. Básicamente crecí viendo baseball, pero eso no me hacia la mayor fanática del mundo, claro que me encantaba ver ciertos juegos e ir al estadio pero no era ese tipo de pasión como la de mi abuelo o la de otras personas que solía conocer. Además, con el estrés del último semestre de Universidad, tampoco es como que tuviera mucho tiempo para estar al pendiente de lo que pasaba en la MLB.*

-Deja ese celular Isabella y disfruta del juego -el abuelo regresó y se sentó a mi lado mientras me extendía un refresco.

-Es Angie, estamos hablando de un trabajo… está bien, está bien, ya lo dejo -por supuesto que cedí, no quería ser regañada en medio del estadio.

-¿Ya viste quien va a abrir? -preguntó el abuelo luego de que termináramos de cantar el himno.

-Si, es Eleazar Denali -en sus mejores tiempos había sido de los mejores pitchers pero se acercaba los cuarenta y el brazo mágico empezaba a fallar.

-No hablo de los jodidos Mets, sino de los Dodgers - por supuesto que sí.

-Ah, empiezan con Cullen -le dije mientras el abuelo asentía con felicidad. Claro que sí, el mejor pitcher de la liga estaba en nuestro equipo.

-Entonces ira bien, ahora cállate y déjame disfrutar del juego -claro que no le dije que yo no era la que estaba hablando.

El juego había estado bastante bien para los Dodgers, íbamos seis carreras arriba y Cullen había ponchado básicamente a todos los bateadores de los Mets. Era nuestro turno de batear y como todo estaba relativamente tranquilo (es decir íbamos ganando, nada de estrés para ningún fan de los Dodgers) decidí ir por comida.

-Voy por churros Charlie, ¿quieres algo? -él solo movió su mano callándome así que me giré y comencé a subir las escaleras. Si algo disfrutaba de este deporte era la deliciosa comida del estadio, nada barata, por cierto.

Estaba la fila para los churros que afortunadamente era corta, solo una persona delante de mí.

-Emmett está en segunda base papá y creo que ya sigue el turno de batear de Edward. -dijo el niño que estaba atrás de mí en la fila.

-Como debe ser -suspiró el padre. -Te prometo que vamos a alcanzar a verlo.

El niño solo sonrió y empezó a saltar de emoción. En la Liga Americana existía la regla del bateador designado donde básicamente asignabas a alguien para batear en lugar del pitcher, algo que no existía en la Liga Nacional donde el pitcher si lo hacía. Mi abuelo constantemente solía criticar a la Liga Americana por eso, argumentando que eso no era beisbol verdadero.

-Dos churros por favor -pagué y rápidamente me dirigí de vuelta a mi lugar. Traté de bajar con cuidado las escaleras pues mis dos manos estaban siendo ocupadas por churros, cuando de pronto escuché gritar a todas las personas. En ese momento levante mi rostro para ver qué había pasado, cuando una pelota se estampó en mi hombro tirándome al suelo. Genial.

* * *

Edward.

-James es un pitcher bastante bueno pero es un novato y los nervios lo traicionan todo el tiempo, aunque Eleazar sigue haciéndolo bien ya no es lo mismo. Después del segundo inning su brazo no da para más-me dijo Jasper que estaba sentado al lado mío. Estaba lesionado así que hoy estaba en la banca.

-Si, aunque probablemente James me quite el lugar en un par de años. -le dije mientras veía como James le lanzaba una segunda bola a Mike.

-Por supuesto que no hombre, tu eres el gran Edward Cullen. Y ahí está -Mike tiró el bate al piso completamente lleno de furia luego de que James lo ponchara. Y era mi turno de lanzar de nuevo.

No había nada como salir al campo y disfrutar del ruido del público, me sentía completamente lleno de energía y adrenalina. Ponché rápidamente a Laurent, y Emmet, que estaba de cátcher me hizo una seña. Seguía probablemente el mejor bateador de los Mets, Demetri Copeland. Bateó el primero. Default.

Minutos después regresé a mi lugar en la banca mientras James entraba al campo. Era mi turno de batear. Podía presumir de ser el mejor pitcher actual de la liga, pero como bateador era simplemente "bueno", nunca resaltando, pero tampoco echando todo a perder.

Entre de nuevo al campo entre gritos y vítores del público. James me miró a los ojos por un segundo y le sostuve la mirada. Estar en el montículo era sentir esa sensación de que eras el depredador y el bateador frente a ti, la presa.

La primera pelota fue marcada como default, la siguiente fue strike. Sentí el sudor caer por mi frente, lo había hecho antes cientos de veces, tan solo en el juego pasado fui yo quien logró el home run que nos dio la victoria. Podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Hasta que el marcador llegó a lo más alto. 2-2. Vi a lo lejos a Marcus, esperando por su turno para entrar a batear. Emmett ya estaba dentro del campo en segunda base. No teníamos ningún jugador ponchado. Joder, que podíamos con esto.

Mis ojos se centraron en la pelota que estaba en manos de James y en un parpadear ya estaba frente a mí, bateé tan fuerte como pude, la pelota entro al área de default y se perdió entre el público. Bola rápida a 165 Km/hr.

Marcus me palmeó la espalda mientras entraba después de mí. Me acerqué a Jasper quien traía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hombre! Que bola, lástima que se fue a zona de default -tomé una toalla que envolví alrededor de mi brazo y me senté junto a él en la banca. Tomé uno de los chicles que estaban ahí.

-Ya sabes, era solo un recuerdo para el público -contesté riéndome también.

-Y vaya que qué recuerdo, Edward. -Billy, el entrenador de bateo apareció en ese momento frente a mí -le diste a alguien.

Levante mi rostro en ese momento ¿qué había dicho?

-¿De qué jodido estás hablando Billy? -quité la toalla de mi brazo y me levanté de inmediato, malditamente asustado.

-Eso escuché, pero no te preocupes, no creo que haya sido nada grave… y además esto es baseball. Todos conocemos el riesgo. Ahora descansa muchacho, hiciste un excelente trabajo hoy. -oficialmente era el turno de Seth de lanzar, por lo que ahora podía descansar un poco, y vaya que lo necesitaba. No me la habían puesto nada fácil allá afuera, pero de todos modos mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Billy había dicho.

Por supuesto que cuando iba a responder, Billy ya estaba junto al coach.

-Jasper, ¿sabes de que está hablando Billy? ¿Cómo que le di a alguien? -él solo negó con la cabeza y continúo viendo el juego. No hicimos carrera y Seth entró al campo.

Me acerqué a Eric que estaba ayudando a Mark a buscar unos videos de Demetri. Eric era algo así como un asistente, nadie tenía muy claro su función, pero básicamente hacia cualquier cosa que necesitaras.

-Hey Eric -él dejó el Ipad en manos de Mark y se giró para chocar su mano con la mía.

-Excelente trabajo allá afuera Edward

-Gracias hombre, oye ¿sabes que pasó cuando batee? Escuché decir a Billy que le di a alguien. -él solo me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro Edward, pero puedo investigar – y salió corriendo de inmediato.

Me senté de nuevo junto a Jasper después de que me pusiera mi sudadera encima. Mis funciones habían terminado por el día. Minutos después apareció Eric corriendo por el pasillo directo hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunte de inmediato. Él estaba agitado por haber corrido tan deprisa y tomó una profunda respiración antes de hablar.

-Ya se a lo que se refería Billy, aparentemente la pelota llegó hasta una chica que estaba en las escaleras. Le diste en el brazo tan fuerte que se cayó al piso y se desmayó. Esta en enfermería. -Jamás en toda mi carrera me había pasado algo así, por supuesto que había escuchado de casos donde la pelota rompía la nariz de alguien o incluso casos más fuertes, pero nunca había sido yo el causante.

-¿Puedes llevarme a verla? -tomé mi Gatorade y lo seguí por los vestidores.

-No te preocupes tanto Edward, hable con la doc y me dijo que solo necesitaría yeso en el brazo.

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en una niña siendo golpeada por mi culpa, ¿cómo había pasado eso?

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca y una doctora con cabello rubio salió de ahí.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? -preguntó inspeccionándome.

-Si, ¿Cómo está la niña? -pregunté de inmediato.

-¿La niña? -preguntó extrañada -¿Cuál niña?

-La niña, la que golpeé con la pelota -respondí de inmediato.

-Oh Isabella. Ella aún esta inconsciente pero ya la revisé y solo será necesario inmovilizar su brazo por un par de semanas. Tuvo suerte, la bola venía con mucha velocidad, un poco más arriba y estaríamos hablando de una tragedia. -mis manos se congelaron de solo pensarlo.

-¿Puedo verla o hablar con sus padres? -le pregunté. Ella me señaló una silla y asintió.

-Puedes verla, aunque te repito que esta inconsciente. Y hablé con su abuelo quien ya firmó unos papeles. Él está dentro, iré por él.

-Tranquilo Edward, estas cosas pasan -dijo Eric sentado junto a mí.

Ella desapareció detrás de la puerta y yo tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras esperaba. Jamás me había sucedido algo así, sé que Jasper golpeo a un hombre cinco juegos atrás pero solo le dio al celular que tría en sus manos y que quedó destrozado. Nada grave y no a una niña.

Un hombre mayor salió de la habitación usando su playera y gorra de los Dodgers y al verme sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa.

-Bueno, parece que el jodido gran Edward Cullen no falla una -dijo mientras extendía su brazo frente a mí.

-Señor, de verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó... yo no tengo palabras -él me interrumpió mientras sonreía.

-Escucha hijo… esto es el baseball, Isabella se rompe la pierna bajando las escaleras de la casa. Sinceramente me sorprende que no le haya pasado nada antes en el estadio. Estará bien, siempre lo está. Isabella es como la hiedra venenosa, no muere. Eso sí, nos debes tickets para el siguiente juego, que nos perdimos más de la mitad. Ahora tú muchacho -dijo mientras apuntaba a Eric -llévame por una botella de agua -él asintió rápidamente y se marcharon.

La doctora simplemente señaló la puerta con su cabeza, permitiéndome entrar. Por un lado, estaba agradecido de que la familia no fuera a demandarme y por el otro, algo asustado de que el abuelo pareciera completamente relajado después que de su pequeña nieta se desmayara luego de un golpe ¿estaría cuerdo él?

Cuando entré al pequeño cuarto casi me regreso de inmediato pensando que estaba en el uno equivocado. Lo que no podía pasar, considerando que solo había una puerta para enfermería y era esta. Había dos camas vacías y una estaba siendo ocupada por una chica, la cual claramente no era la pequeña niña que me había imaginado.

Una chica estaba recostada en la camilla con su cabello castaño extendiéndose en la almohada, traía su playera blanca del equipo y su piel parecía llamar por mi toque. Todo este tiempo habíamos estado hablando de ella, y no de una pequeña niña como había imaginado, lo cual no hizo que me sintiera mejor, por supuesto.

La observé por un par de minutos y justo cuando mi mano estaba a punto de tocar su cabello, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. De pronto estaba ahí frente a ella mirándonos a los ojos. Un minuto después, ella estaba gritando.

-¿Quién diablos eres y que haces aquí? ¿Y dónde estoy? -trató de levantarse de la cama, pero de inmediato se volvió a recostar -Oh mierda, ¿Por qué me duele mi cabeza?

Tardé un par de minutos antes de que pudiera responder.

-Amm soy Edward y… estas en la enfermería. Supongo que te duele la cabeza porque tal vez te di en el brazo con la pelota y te golpeaste la cabeza cuando caíste en las escaleras. -ella abrió sus ojos de nuevo, inspeccionándome.

-¿Edward Cullen me golpeó con una pelota? -preguntó sonando impresionada -ya decía yo que solo eras bueno lanzando.

-¿Disculpa? Por supuesto que se batear, solo fue un pequeño error.

-¡Óyeme! -grito indignada -que este "pequeño error" me trajo a la enfermería mientras.. oh no…. ¡mis churros! ¿Dónde quedaron? -preguntó observando a todas partes en la habitación. ¿Realmente estaba preocupada por unos churros cuando una bola casi la mata? -Se cayeron al piso ¿verdad? ¡Diablos! Supongo que me debes unos, Grandioso Edward Cullen, por cierto ¿dónde está mi abuelo? Se va a morir cuando se entere que me mandaste a la enfermería -sonreí en respuesta, la chica no era solamente la persona ms linda que hubiera visto en mi vida, sino también la más loca de remate.

-Acabo de hablar con él allá afuera. No estoy muy seguro si casi me felicita por haberte dado o si está planeando mi muerte -contesté honestamente.

-¿Verdad? Con Charlie nunca se sabe. -un bostezo la interrumpió y rápidamente volvió a acomodarse en la almohada -Será mejor que le hables al doctor porque quiero irme a casa, mientras déjame te escribo mi número para que me compres mis churros y mis tickets para al menos, los siguientes tres partidos. -dijo ella mientras tomaba una hoja de al lado de su cama y con su mano buena escribía su número.

-Tu abuelo acaba de decirme lo mismo, estoy empezando a sospechar que esto fue a propósito y te pusiste en la trayectoria de la pelota para conseguir churros y tickets gratis.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa adorable que iluminaba sus hermoso ojos chocolates, y me extendió el pedazo de papel.

-No busques excusas para tu pésimo bateo Cullen, aunque si eso te hace sentir mejor, de acuerdo -solté una carcajada justo cuando la doctora entraba.

-¡Isabella! Ya estas despierta, soy la Doctora Kate y vengo a inspeccionarte. Supongo que ya puede retirarse señor Cullen. -guardé el papel en mi bolsillo y miré a Isabella una vez más antes de marcharme.

-Me pondré en contacto contigo para esos churros y los tickets Isabella, recupérate.

-Seguro Cullen. Te veo después. -y la adorable Isabella me guiño un ojo antes de que me marchara.

/

Al día siguiente llegué a mi apartamento con un montón de sueño, después de haber cenado en casa de mis padres. Alice había llevado comida tailandesa, mi otra hermana Tanya, apareció con china y mi madre ya había preparado italiana. Comimos hasta explotar porque nadie es lo suficientemente valiente como para negarle algo a esas mujeres. Era el menor de los tres, mi hermana mayor Tanya trabajaba como abogada en un importante buffet en Sacramento y rarísima vez se aparecía por la casa. Alice, por otra parte, tenía un posgrado en Arte y trabajaba como asesora de varios museos, estaba casada con uno de mis compañeros, Jasper Hale y tenían dos adorables niños de cinco y tres años. Cenar con ellos requería de mucha paciencia y energía, entre intensas pláticas, juegos y comida había terminado oficialmente muerto.

Me senté frente al televisor para ver un juego de la NBA mientras mi mente viajaba a la adorable morena que había conocido el día anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en su adorable rostro y en sus mordaces comentarios.

Sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo tomé mi celular al número que me había dado y que claramente ya había registrado en mis contactos con el sobrenombre de: CHURROS y escribí simplemente:

 _ **¿Sigues viva?**_

 _ **-Edward Cullen.**_

Alrededor de diez minutos después, una notificación llego a mi celular con la respuesta de Isabella.

 _ **Así es Sr. Cullen, lamento informarle que sigue debiéndome unos churros y entradas para los siguientes cuatro juegos ;)**_

 _ **-Bella Swan**_

De inmediato comencé a reírme, incluso a través de mensajes de textos seguía sonando igual de loca.

 _¡_ _ **Diablos! Pensé que ya me había librado.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¿Qué no eran para los siguientes tres juegos?**_

Esta vez obtuve respuesta de inmediato.

 _ **No, son para los siguientes 5 :P**_

 _ **Y soy Bella Swan, solo mi abuelo me llama Isabella.**_

 _ **Y también sigo esperando mis churros**_ _._

El juego que estaba viendo terminó en ese momento y apague el televisor sin saber cómo quedó el marcador. Bella Swan resultaba muchísimo más interesante.

 _ **Supongo que puedo comprarte tus churros en el siguiente juego.**_

 _ **O tal vez deba llevártelos antes, después de todo estas lesionada.**_

 _ **No puedo hacerte esperar tanto por ellos.**_

Leí el mensaje dos veces antes de decidirme por enviarlo. ¿Qué tal y yo era el único interesado? Claramente no quería quedar como un golpeador y acosador.

Pero mis preocupaciones desaparecieron rápidamente cuando me llegó el siguiente mensaje de ella.

 _ **Tienes mucha razón Cullen.**_

Estaba a punto de invitarla a salir cuando llegó otro mensaje de ella.

 _ **83 16 789**_

 _ **;)**_

¿Era el número de su casa, del trabajo o algo así? Simplemente envié un signo de interrogación y Bella respondió de nuevo.

 _ **Es un restaurante que envía churros a domicilio, diles que son para Bella Swan ellos ya conocen mi dirección.**_

 _ **Lo mejor de todo, solo tienes que dar tu número de tarjeta y ¡boom! Listo… churros en camino.**_

Sabía claramente que me estaba jodiendo. La imaginé riéndose detrás de su celular.

 _ **Para estar lesionada de gravedad, estas demasiado alegre.**_

 _ **Tal vez ya no te deba nada.**_

Un Emoji llorando apareció a continuación. Y luego otro enojado color rojo. De pronto mi celular comenzó a llenarse de caritas tristes y enojadas.

 _ **¡De acuerdo! Si habrá churros…**_

Presioné enviar y los emojis se detuvieron. El último fue uno de la carita sonrojada que tenía sus manitas a los costados.

 _ **El miércoles salgo a las 4pm. Puedes recogerme en la cafetería de la UCLA.**_

 _ **Y llevarme finalmente por mis churros.**_

 _ **PD1: No olvides los tickets para los siguientes 6 partidos para mí y mi abuelo.**_

 _ **PD2: Me voy a dormir, ya no molestes.**_

Y así fue como Isabella Swan terminó agendando nuestra primera cita.

* * *

*MLB: Major League Baseball o Liga Mayor de Béisbol.

* * *

 ****Hola, la temporada de baseball se ha terminado oficiliamente, así que decidí escribir algo para dejar ir mi tristeza porque los Dodgers no ganaron. En fin, solo serán 4 capítulos así que espero que les agrade la historia. Me encantaría saber si es así. Besos. ****

* * *

 _"Los otros deportes son solo deportes. El béisbol es un amor." -Bryant Gumbel_


	2. Catcher

**Capítulo 2:Catcher**

Bella

Me coloqué mi sudadera negra en cuanto entré al aula y me senté en mi usual lugar. El día estaba resultando bastante bueno, cosa que honestamente me asustaba considerando que era un imán atrayente de accidentes y peligros. Todo lo estadísticamente improbable podía sucederme a mí. No me sorprendería si me cayeron tres rayos al mismo tiempo.

Ángela, una de mis mejores amigas se acercó corriendo a mí, con cara de preocupación. ¿Enserio aún les sorprendía?

-Amiga, ¿Qué te pasó esta vez? -Angie se sentó junto a mí y sostuvo mi brazo mientras lo analizaba. Éramos estudiantes de diseño gráfico, no de medicina.

-Oh ya sabes Angie, fui al partido con mi abuelo y una bola me dio -su mandíbula estaba desencajada y me miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Bella! No puede ser…

-Créeme Angie, yo estuve ahí, me llevaron a la enfermería y toda la cosa -incluso me habían dado la bola culpable.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿por eso faltaste ayer? Pensaba que te habías quedado dormida -comentó

-Pues algo así. Cuando me dio la pelota en el brazo me caí y me golpeé la cabeza con las escaleras, pero estoy bien solo me desmayé.

-Ja, solo a ti te parece poca cosa un desmayo, Bella

Mi brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado, menos mal que yo era diestra o no podría hacer mis miles de tareas pendientes.

-Aunque algo bueno salió de todo esto. Tengo una cita con… -pero nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el profesor llegó. Mr. Varner. ¡Demonios, como lo odiaba!

Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para que la clase terminara recibí un mensaje del Grandísimo Edward Cullen.

 ** _Hey Srta. Churros._**

 ** _Estoy afuera de la biblioteca._**

Dos días atrás cuando me había despertado en un cuarto desconocido con paredes blancas sientiendo un dolor intenso en la cabeza y los brazos, y Edward Cullen mirándome pensé que todo se trataba de alguna especie de sueño o pesadilla, como lo quisieras ver. Por supuesto en cuanto me dijo que me había golpeado me di cuenta que era real. Un día normal en mi vida...

Como no tan gran fan del béisbol nunca me había puesto a investigar sobre la vida de los jugadores, pero por supuesto todos conocíamos al Grandísimo Cullen. El mejor pitcher de la liga, y que con tan solo 27 años había sido dos veces MPV* e invitado al juego de Estrellas * en su segundo año de carrera. Era imposible vivir en California y no saber ello. Edward aparecía en comerciales de la liga y su foto estaba en todas partes. Siempre me había parecido un chico extremadamente guapo, aunque sospechaba que sería más del tipo engreído y presumido. Me sorprendió mucho que cuando lo conocí me pareció interesante e incluso divertido. Me seguía los juegos completamente. Algo extrañísimo, debo admitir.

Respondí su mensaje mientras guardaba mis libros.

 ** _Hey Cullen, estaré ahí en 15._**

 ** _No golpees a nadie mientras llego._**

De inmediato escribió:

 ** _Jaja. Muy graciosa._**

A lo que respondí sólo con un emoji de guiño.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba saliendo del aula acompañada por Angie. Ese día estaba vistiendo un vestido simple color verde olivo con vans y mi chaqueta negra y debía admitir estaba malditamente emocionada. No sabía que esperar del encuentro, es decir claramente yo había estado coqueteando, pero no estaba segura si él me estaba siguiendo el paso o solo estaba siendo amable con una "fanática" más.

Me despedí de Angie quien corrió a su club de teatro en la parte trasera de la biblioteca. Me sorprendí cuando vi a un joven bastante alto y fornido sentado en una mesa debajo de un árbol, traía una chaqueta negra simple, lentes de sol, jeans y una gorra de los Raiders. Parecía casi… normal, excepto que no lo era. Era el Grandísimo Edward Cullen. En mi Universidad. Y esperando por mí.

 ** _¿Me vas a dejar plantado Srta. Churros?_**

 ** _Supongo que iré a comer solo._**

Respondí su mensaje mientras me acercaba a él.

 ** _Ni hablar Cullen._**

-Te recuerdo que estoy lesionada, no puedo caminar tan rápido. -le dije cuando llegué a su mesa. Él levantó su cabeza lentamente y me regaló esa sonrisa torcida bastante característica de él.

-Que yo recuerde te golpeé en el brazo -comentó divertido y se puso de pie -¿lista?

-También en la cabeza, no se te olvide. Eso puede haber lastimado mi hipotálamo y dañado mi coordinación -soltó una dulce carcajada y se quitó los lentes de sol para verme a los ojos.

-No sé porque sospecho que tu coordinación ya estaba dañada de antes

-Estás equivocado, ahora vamos por mis churros -Me colgué mi mochila de nuevo y comencé a caminar con él siguiéndome. Cuando estuvo a mi lado quitó mi mochila de mi hombro y se la colgó el mismo, lo que me hizo reír. No encajaba para nada.

-¿Edward Cullen? -un chico que parecía ser de primero se detuvo con los ojos completamente abiertos. -Si eres tú, ¿verdad? -él simplemente asintió sonriéndole amablemente.

-¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo? ¡Dios! Por ti comencé a ver el baseball. ¿Me la tomas? -él me extendió su celular y le tomé varias fotografías.

Afortunadamente, mientras caminábamos de regreso a nuestro coche, nadie más lo detuvo.

Había dejado su fabuloso coche en el estacionamiento trasero.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde conseguimos tus churros? -Me preguntó luego de que me abriera la puerta y colocara mi mochila en la parte trasera.

-Conozco una cafetería a veinte minutos de aquí, yo te guío. -le dije. Él sólo me sonrió y comenzó a conducir. Esto era el tipo de situaciones que nunca en la vida imaginé que verdaderamente podrían suceder. Iba a comer los mejores churros del estado de California acompañada por el mejor pitcher del mundo. ¿Cómo es que estaba pasando esto?

-Y bien, ¿cómo te has sentido? -preguntó Edward luego de que arrancara el coche.

-Bien, estoy acostumbrada a tener algo roto. -y así era desde los dos años, cuando logré salirme de mi cuna y terminé en el piso con la pierna doblada sobre mi cabeza. Ese fue el inicio de un sinfín de accidentes.

-¿Enserio? De casualidad ¿no eres deportista? Solemos lastimarnos todo el tiempo

-Oh créeme, ni siquiera puedo caminar derecha. Da la vuelta aquí -casi estábamos llegando.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente? -preguntó Edward suspicazmente cuando llegamos a un barrio hispano y las tiendas con vestidos de quince años y restaurantes coloridos comenzaron a aparecer.

-Es una cafetería en la última calle, se llama Frida Kahlo y venden la comida más deliciosa.

Edward encontró lugar junto a la cafetería y me ayudó a bajar del coche mientras lo guiaba hasta la puerta. Era probablemente el lugar más tranquilo de por aquí, con música mexicana antigua, pequeñas mesas de madera y hermosas pinturas de Frida y Diego.

El dueño del lugar, Jorge, apareció detrás del mostrador. Era un hombre de unos 60 años que había llegado a Los Ángeles cuando tenía 15. Adoraba platicar con él.

-Hola Bella, ¿Qué te pasó esta vez? -me cuestionó mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla e inspeccionaba a Edward con la mirada.

-Hola Jorge, bien ¿Y tú? Respecto al brazo, él me golpeó -conteste señalando a Edward quien abrió sus ojos ante la intensa mirada llena de furia de Jorge.

-Ah… fue un accidente, yo... -Edward se veía bastante nervioso mientras respondía y casi parecía que iba a vomitar cuando Jorge y yo comenzamos a reírnos.

-Oh hijo, por supuesto que se quién eres. Lo pasaron en la tele -él me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a reírse también. -tomen asiento chicos, en un momento les llevo el menú.

El pequeño lugar se encontraba casi vacío, excepto por una pareja mayor y su hija que estaban hablando en español mientras veían algunas fotografías.

Edward observaba el lugar con atención admirando las pequeñas decoraciones que había en la mesa. Jorge dejó los menús en nuestra mesa y se fue.

-¿Qué me recomiendas Bella Swan? -preguntó Edward sin abrir el menú.

-Todo aquí es bueno. Tienen un postre de arroz con leche, canela y manzana delicioso. ¡Oh y el pay de nuez! -él solo se rio por mi rostro mientras le contaba sobre la comida, lo siento soy totalmente la fan #1 de la comida.

-Pediré pay y café. ¿Qué quieres tú?

-Churros con chocolate y chocolate caliente, por favor -él se levantó y fue hasta la caja para pedir nuestra comida.

Cuando regresó con mi taza de chocolate y la suya con café comenzó a hacerme un sinfín de preguntas sobre mi vida. Contesté todas con un montón de detalles y también le pregunté cosas a él; era simplemente demasiado fácil hablar. Casi sentía que lo conocía.

Edward terminó encantado con su pay, y no dejó de burlarse de mí por mis expresiones de amor hacia mis churros. ¡Eran el jodido paraíso!

-Quiero un poco de tu pay -comenté cuando mis churros desaparecieron. ¿No eran refil?

-Seguro -para mi sorpresa tomó un poco con su tenedor y lo extendió hacia mí. Me acerqué y comí el trozo con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, lo que era muy raro en mí, usualmente nunca sentía pena por nada.

-¿Quieres que te compre más churros? -pero yo solo negué con la cabeza sin verlo. -Vuelo mañana a Washington, pero tendrás tus tickets para los siguientes juegos aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, ¿estás emocionado? Es decir, ¿te sigues sintiendo tan emocionado como la primera vez que jugaste?

-Es diferente, supongo. Las primeras veces parece tan irreal, quieres que todo salga perfecto y que la gente no piense que llegaste a arruinarlo todo, pero al mismo tiempo es esa sensación de que lograste tus sueños. -sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial mientras hablaba de baseball y por primera vez me imaginé a Edward de pequeño, practicando con su pelota en el parque.

-¿Siempre quisiste esto? -le pregunté bebiendo mi último trago de chocolate. Yo no habái encontrado mi vocación hasta dos meses antes de que comenzaran las inscripciones de la Universidad, asi que me costaba un poco imaginar a alguien que siempre hubiera sabido lo que quería para su vida.

-Si, fui a mi primer juego de los Dodgers cuando tenía 3, no recuerdo mucho pero después de eso mi padre me metió a un equipo y se volvió mi obsesión.

-Así que… los Dodgers, ¿siempre quisiste estar con ellos? -cada vez nos encontrábamos sentados más cerca el uno del otro, podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojándose de nuevo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Claro, es mi equipo. Pero, sabía que no tenía muchas probabilidades de entrar a la liga y mucho menos de entrar al equipo que quería. Afortunadamente lo logré -le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo -¿sabes qué? Ese pastel de elote se veía bastante bueno, voy por uno. ¿Te traigo más chocolate o quieres alguna otra cosa?

-Chocolate está bien -lo vi alejarse con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro. Edward Cullen bajaba mis defensas.

Regresó otra vez con nuestras tazas y un delicioso y esponjado pastel de elote.

-¿Dónde está tu rebanada? -le pregunté tomando el platito entre mis manos. Edward solo se sorprendió y rápidamente dijo

-Ah… voy por otro…

-Claro que no tonto. Te puedo invitar -le guiñe un ojo y él comenzó a reírse de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

Compartimos pastel por un rato más y seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa, desde la última película de Will Smith hasta los últimos tweets del presidente.

En algún momento la mano de Edward se había colocado encima de la mía mientras me contaba de sus divertidas anécdotas junto a sus hermanas. Sus dedos trazaban pequeños círculos en mi dorso, mientras se reía de cómo habían abandonado a Alice en una heladería y la observaban por la ventana, ella, por supuesto consiguió que una adorable ancianita se ofreciera a llevarla a casa.

-Obviamente en ese momento salimos de nuestro escondite y fuimos por ella, Alice es mayor que yo pero siempre se ha sentido como que es al revés.

-Suena como que se divirtieron mucho, dijiste que ella ya tiene hijos ¿son igual de traviesos que ustedes? -su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor y alejó su mano de la mía para colocar su brazo en el sofá detrás de mí, rodeándome.

-Muchísimo más, Liam y Levi son los niños más inquietos sobre la Tierra, Jasper les enseñó a jugar baseball desde bebés y a Liam le encanta pero Levi es más de basketball. Créeme que Alice pierde la cabeza con ellos.

-¿Qué hay de tu otra hermana? ¿Se ven seguido? -por algún motivo quería saberlo todo sobre él.

-No, la verdad es que Tanya tiene un trabajo importante en el Norte y usualmente no viene tanto. Está saliendo con un abogado que conoció en la Universidad.

-Wow, ambas suenan como chicas bastante impresionantes ¿seguro que no eres adoptado? -él soltó una fuerte carcajada y su brazo se acercó un poco más a mis hombros mientras reía.

-¡Vamos Swan! He ganado dos MVP

-¡Hey! Me golpeaste con una pelota el otro día -él empezó a reírse de nuevo y me quedé embobada mirando su sonrisa de estrella de Hollywood.

-Fue la primera vez que me ha pasado y honestamente la bola iba a bastante velocidad. Pudo ser home run

-Pudo Cullen, pero me dio en el hombro -le señale mi pobre brazo enyesado y su sonrisa se suavizó.

-De verdad lo siento Bella yo…

-Hey -lo golpee suavemente en el hombro con mi otra mano -estoy bromeando

-Lo sé, tu abuelo parecía bastante feliz por el hecho de haberte golpeado. Cuéntame de él

-Oh mi abuelo, -suspiré encogiéndome de hombros -es todo un caso. Es bastante… honesto. Pero es un gran ser humano

-Por supuesto que es un gran ser humano, le gusto -esta vez fui yo la que reí

-No seas engreído Cullen

-Hey, es solo la verdad. ¿Creciste con él? -no me gustaba mucho hablar de "esa" parte de mi vida, cuando mis padres se habían marchado, pero en ese momento sentía que podía confiar plenamente en él, después de todo, él había confiado en mí.

-Sí, mis papás fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito y él me crio. Así que puedes culparlo completamente a él.

Su agarre en mi hombro se hizo más fuerte y se acercó a mí para susurrar

-Hizo un buen trabajo -me quedé sin habla por unos segundos, pero después arruinó el momento cuando dijo -la mayor parte del tiempo

Lo golpeé de nuevo en el hombro y miré la hora en mi celular.

-Es tarde, creo que deberíamos irnos. -Edward también revisó la hora en su reloj y se asombró de lo tarde que era.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos despedimos de Jorge que estaba detrás del mostrador con su pequeño nieto viendo un juego de soccer.

-Hasta luego chicos, descansen -se despidió Jorge demasiado concentrado en el juego.

-¡Hey! ¿Eres Edward Cullen? -preguntó el niño mirándolo con los ojos fruncidos. Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y el niño dijo -te pediría una foto hombre, pero yo estoy con los Padres *

Ambos nos reímos mientras salíamos de la cafetería. Durante el camino a casa escuchamos música y le di indicaciones a Edward para llegar al apartamento que compartía con mi amiga Renessme cerca de la Universidad.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta cargando mi mochila y cuando le ofrecí pasar, se negó.

-Tengo que viajar temprano mañana, es mejor que me vaya a dormir de inmediato. Pero de regreso te envío un mensaje para que vayas al partido con tu abuelo

-Seguro, que te vaya bien Edward. -me puse de puntillas y lo besé en la mejilla -gracias por los churros y el chocolate

-No fue nada Bella, mejórate -él me miró por unos segundo más con sus intensos ojos verdes antes de continuar su camino por el pasillo. Y lo ví alejarse deseando poder platicar unas horas más con él.

En cuanto me instalé dentro del apartamento tomé mi celular y escribí:

 ** _No golpees a nadie en Washington. No puedes ir por la vida comprando churros para todo mundo. Puedes quedarte sin dinero :/_**

 ** _Swan :*_**

Encontré una nota de Renessme en la cocina diciendo que pasaría la noche en casa de Jacob. Genial, tendría el apartamento para mí y mis centenares de tarea. Empecé preparándome una taza de té para comenzar mi trabajo en el ordenador. Y aproximadamente media hora después Edward me respondió.

 ** _No pienso comprarle churros a nadie más que a ti._**

 ** _Cullen_**

A lado de su apellido estaba el Emoji guiñando.

En ese momento creo que mi corazón se detuvo.

* * *

*MVP: Most Valuable Player o Jugador Más Valioso de la liga.

*Juego de Estrellas de la MLB: es un juego anual de baseball entre los mejores jugadores de la Liga Nacional y la Liga Americana. Los jugadores se eligen a través de votaciones entre el público, votaciones de los jugadores o por elección del manager.

*San Diego Padres: equipo de la MLB.

* * *

**Y este fue el segundo capítulo. De verdad espero que estén disfrutando la historia, gracias a todos por leer. Por cierto, gustaría mucho saber que piensan de Bella y Edward, besos.**

* * *

"El beisbol es un juego diseñado para ser saboreado, no para atragantarse con él. Tienes tiempo de discutir entre cada lanzamiento y entre innings." -Bill Veeck


	3. First Base

**Capítulo 3: First Base**

Era mi día libre después de una intensa semana de juegos. Nos había ido bastante bien, aunque con un par de lesionados. Jasper, afortunadamente había vuelto al campo luego de su recuperación y Alice había llevado a los niños a ver el juego. Ahora me encontraba de pie fuera del apartamento de Bella esperando que abriera la puerta.

Claro que había tocado el timbre y claro que me había escuchado, pero a la mujer le gustaba hacerme sufrir. Después de nuestra cita en el café la había visto en los siguientes tres juegos contra Washington en nuestro estadio. Después del último juego al cual su abuelo no había podido asistir, la invité a cenar comida china en mi apartamento mientras veíamos películas terriblemente absurdas elegidas por ella.

Desde entonces habíamos hablado un montón a través de mensajes de texto todo el maldito día. Y hoy podía decir que estaba completamente obsesionado por ella. Me hacía reír aún sin proponérselo, me causaba ternura mirarla sonrojarse por cosas completamente ridículas y me estaba muriendo por besarla. Constantemente le enviaba fotos de cosas que encontraba divertidas y que sabía que también le sacarían una sonrisa y ella hacía lo mismo, enviándome videos rídiculos. Solamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

En ese momento abrió la puerta y me dejó totalmente deslumbrado. Vestía una blusa roja y pantalón negro que resaltaban sus curvas y su pálida piel. Ella me sonrió de inmediato y me invitó a pasar.

-Hey C -me acerqué a ella y deposité un beso en su mejilla mientras la tomaba suavemente por la cintura.

-¿Cómo sigue ese brazo? -le habían quitado el yeso días atrás y me había enviado una foto de ella en el hospital.

-Mucho mejor, ya no me duele nada ¿ves? -y comenzó a moverlo en círculos.

-Me alegro, por cierto te traje esto -ella arrebató la caja y después de mirarla con atención, rodeó mi pecho con sus brazos y dejó pequeños besos en mis mejillas. Su hiperactividad me mostró lo emocionada que estaba por el regalo. Había acertado.

-¡Amo estos chocolates! Son 50 y no los pienso compartir con nadie -y por supuesto que le creía.

-Si esa es la reacción que vas a tener siempre que te dé comida, créeme que te compraré el supermercado entero -y me sorprendió mientras se alejaba sonrojándose hacía su habitación.

-Voy por mi chaqueta y a esconder mis chocolates de Renessme -sabía que lo último era cierto y que probablemente los chocolates ya se encontraban debajo de su cama o en una caja con llave.

Había considerado traerle flores, pero supe que probablemente no era ese tipo de chica. Bella era totalmente una amante del dulce. Y me encantaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ver mujeres seriamente guapas, pero Bella tenía este tipo de belleza especial. Había chicas atractivas para pasar la noche, pero que al día siguiente terminarían hartándote por sus conversaciones tan huecas. Bella en cambio, era el tipo de chica que no solamente deseabas físicamente, sino que hacía de tus días una aventura.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó cuando estuvo de regreso. Durante el trayecto al coche sostuve su mano y me sentí como el hombre más jodidamente afortunado del mundo.

Cuando le pregunté a Bella a donde quería ir la respuesta que dio no me sorprendió en lo absoluto. Y terminamos en el Museum of Jurassic Technology. Era un museo bastante peculiar con cosas extrañas y divertidas; el lugar ideal para alguien como nosotros.

Al ser jueves no había mucha gente, además de que el museo no era tan iluminado por lo que nadie se acercaría a preguntarme si era "el besibolista". No es que no me agradara acercarme a tomarme fotos, pero tenía poco tiempo para estar con Bella y quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

En ese momento observé a Bella tomarme fotos, mientras trataba de reprimir una risa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -pero ella solo sonrió traviesamente y comenzó a caminar deprisa por el pasillo. Estuve detrás de ella en un segundo y tomándola por la cintura, le quité el celular de la mano.

-¡Hey! Es mío -dijo mientras daba pequeños saltos y extendía sus manos tratando de alcanzar el celular, que había alzado sobre mi cabeza.

-Solo si me muestras la foto

-Sip, pero no pienso borrarla -le entregue el celular y ella me mostró alrededor de diez fotos mías delante de objetos completamente ridículos -estoy segura que alguna revista o blog estaría dispuesta a pagarme por estas fotos.

-No lo creo señorita Swan, no soy tan importante -Bella solo se rio y guardó su celular

-Ya veremos, por ahora vamos a ver los cuadros de los perritos -ella comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario y la seguí.

Una hora más tarde, cansados de dar vueltas alrededor del pequeño museo, Bella apoyó su brazo en el mío y se acercó a mi oído para susurrar:

-Tengo hambre -podía sentir su sonrisa sobre mi hombro.

-Ya te estabas tardando Swan -me reí de su rostro indignado -sabes que es verdad, pero yo también tengo hambre así que… vamos.

Tomé su mano entre las mías y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

Era una sensación extraña la que me embargaba cuando estaba a su alrededor. A penas la conocía pero sabía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa. Me encontraba todo el tiempo queriendo sostener su mano o besar sus labios hasta no poder más pero tampoco quería abrumarla, por lo que me conformaba con caminar de la mano. Por ahora.

En cuanto estuvimos frente al coche Bella se colocó delante de mí con sus brazos extendidos.

-Dame tus llaves -no sabía a qué se refería así que solo la miré extrañado

-¿Mis llaves?

-Si Cullen, no eres de esos chicos que están enamorados de sus coches y no dejan que nadie más los conduzca ¿verdad? -definitivamente no era ese tipo de chico, había tenido demasiados autos en mi vida como para alcanzar a encariñarme con uno, pero aun así cuidaba bastante bien de ellos.

-No, pero ¿para qué quieres mis llaves?

-Voy a conducir, voy a llevarte a una parte -lucía tan emocionada que simplemente las saqué de mi bolsillo y se las entregué. En ese momento no era consciente del grave error que estaba cometiendo.

Bella al volante era todo un espectáculo. Cantaba con fuerza y movía sus manos al ritmo de la música, rebasaba el límite de velocidad, se pasaba las luces en ámbar y por supuesto que se cambiaba de carril sin preocupación alguna por el auto que podría o no, estar viniendo detrás. Temí por mi vida e imaginé a mis padres llorando en el funeral y al coach gritándole a mi ataúd por no poder estar en los próximos juegos.

Gracias a Dios llegamos sanos y salvos. Habíamos tardado tan solo 15 minutos en llegar a un auto cinema al que probablemente yo hubiera tardado el doble de tiempo.

-Oh mira, hoy están pasando Pulp Fiction -susurró Bella comenzando a aplaudir. Tomó su cartera del asiento trasero y dijo -Ya vuelvo, espérame aquí

-Voy contigo -dije abriendo la puerta de mi lado. En un minuto ella estuvo del otro lado y me obligó a cerrarla.

-Edward, te voy a invitar al cine y voy a pagar tu comida y tú te vas a callar. Ya vuelvo -no me sentía muy a gusto esperando en el coche por ella y dejándola pagar pero en el poco tiempo de conocerla me había dado cuenta que ella simplemente obtenía lo que quiería, de una forma u otra.

Bella volvió unos minutos después riéndose con un muchacho más bajo que ella. ¿Qué diablos era él?

Ambos estaban cargados de comida e inmediatamente me bajé del coche y tomé la comida que cargaba Bella para depositarla dentro del auto.

-Mira Edward, él es Tommy trabaja en el Snack Bar -el chico ni siquiera me volteo a ver, estaba bastante ocupado mirando a Bella. Sentí los celos consumirme poco a poco, queriendo mostrarle al muchacho que Bella estaba ahí CON-MI-GO, no era un chico celoso pero en ese momento no me importó y solamente me acerqué a Bella rodeándola con mi brazo.

-Puedes dejar las cosas ahí Tom -y le señalé el asiento trasero. ¿No entendía que él estaba sobrando? Tan relajado como cuando llegó le sonrió a Bella y después dejó la comida en el coche.

-¡Gracias Tommy!

-¡De nada Bella! Nos vemos después -claramente eso no iba a pasar, ahora sería yo quien fuera por la comida siempre, pensé mientras lo veía alejarse.

Bella se zafó de mi agarre y se subió de nuevo al coche con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-Fuiste algo grosero con Tommy -susurró

-¿Grosero? Ni siquiera le dije nada

-¡Exacto! Él fue bastante amable por preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda y tu le cambias el nombre.

-Pude haberte acompañado yo -le dije, sintiéndome algo avergonzado. No estaba muy seguro de como lidiar con los celos.

-Está bien Edward, no pensé que iba a comprar tanto pero mira - extendió las cajas repletas de palomitas, nachos, hot-dogs, pizza y un montón de dulces. Nunca había visto tanta comida chatarra en un solo lugar, probablemente mi nutriólogo se moriría de un infarto si viera lo que estaba a punto de comer.

-¿Todo esto es para nosotros? -pregunté sorprendido.

-Aja, ninguno de los dos comemos poquito, oh mira ya va a empezar. Shhh

La comida desapareció antes de lo que hubiera imaginado y ahora Bella estaba recostada sobre el asiento con las piernas encima de las mías y sus ojos abiertos mirando hacia la pantalla, llena de emoción.

Pulp fiction había sido siempre una de mis películas favoritas, Tarantino era mi director favorito y cualquiera de sus trabajos me encantaba; pero en esta ocasión solo podía concentrarme en Bella. Traía su hermoso cabello café en rizos alrededor de su rostro y a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver pequeñas pecas alrededor de su nariz y los gestos de felicidad y enojo que hacía de vez en cuando.

Sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué y tomé su mano, que antes había estado jugueteando sobre el volante. Ella se giró a verme con sorpresa y de pronto no lo pude resistir más y acortando la distancia entre los dos… la besé.

Al principio no me respondió pero después sus manos se colocaron detrás de mi cabello y poco a poco me empujó para que volviera mi asiento, con ella sobre mí. Con mis manos sobre sus caderas, la besé por lo que parecieron horas.

Estar con ella era como sentir ese pequeño aleteo cada vez que salía a jugar pero multiplicado por mil. Era una emoción diferente, indescriptible.

Bella se fue separando poco a poco, pero colocó su frente sobre la mía y nos vimos a los ojos por unos segundos más. Después de dejarle un beso en su nariz haciéndola reír, se acomodó entre mis piernas y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, mirando de nuevo la película.

-¿Viste eso Swan? -pregunté minutos más tarde pero ella no me respondió. Estaba completamente dormida.

Bella me había dicho que el final del semestre estaba cerca, por lo que Bella me había dicho que había tenido exámenes bastante pesados que la dejaban muerta de cansancio antes de poder disfrutar de su verano. La acomodé mejor sobre mí y acaricié sus mejillas, se veía casi pacífica mientras dormía; pero sabía que aún en sueños seguramente ideaba nuevas formas de torturarme. Y me gustaba.

No se despertó cuando conduje de regreso a su edificio, pero cuando la tomé entre mis brazos para subirla a su apartamento abrió sus ojos.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó medio adormilada.

-Voy a dejarte a tu apartamento -ella recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y me golpeó suavemente en el otro. A este paso iba a retirarme antes de los 30.

-Pero te iba a llevar a la playa a caminar -me reí al verla hacer un puchero y no pude evitar besar su frente de nuevo.

-Mañana vuelo a San Francisco, cuando este de regreso iremos a donde quieras bebé. Vuelve a dormir -pero ella ya tenía sus ojos cerrados de nuevo.

Había visto a Bella dejar su llave dentro de la planta que estaba fuera de su apartamento, por supuesto que le había dicho que la cambiara de lugar pero claramente no lo había hecho.

-¿Bella? -preguntó Renessme, a quien había conocido la ocasión anterior cuando había venido a dejar a Bella luego del juego y quien estaba recostada sobre el sofá rodeada de libros y libretas, traía su largo cabello rosa en una coleta -oh hola Edward, ¿Bella está dormida?

-Si, se quedó dormida en el coche. ¿Dónde la puedo dejar? -ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo al pasillo.

-Sígueme -la seguí hasta una puerta blanca decorada con una B en celeste. Sorpresivamente su cuarto estaba impecable, todo en blanco y celeste y libros por todas partes -Puedes dejarla sobre la cama -me dijo Renessme mientras buscaba algo en su closet.

Después de dejarla sobre la cama y quitarle los zapatos me encontré con dos fotos en su buró. En la primera, una pequeña Bella estaba rodeada por una pareja bastante parecida a ella, que asumí, eran sus padres. En la otra, estaba una Bella adolescente junto a su abuelo en la graduación, ambos se habían puesto cuernos el uno al otro y sonreían angelicalmente. Eran idénticos.

-Gracias por traerla Edward, voy a ponerle el pijama así que… -supe que esa era mi señal para marcharme.

-De nada Renessme, hasta luego.

Salí del apartamento cerrando con llave antes de marcharme. Mientras conducía de vuelta al mío no dejé de pensar en el fabuloso día que había pasado con Bella, primero en el tonto museo con los comentarios tan graciosos de Bella y después con el beso. No había sido nada como lo había imaginado, sino mucho mucho mejor.

En cuanto llegue a mi departamento tomé un baño rápidamente y antes de acostarme decidí enviarle un mensaje a Bella, que probablemente no vería hasta la mañana siguiente.

 ** _Gracias por hoy, bonita. El próximo sábado iremos a la playa._**

 ** _P.D. No te estreses tanto por tus exámenes. Te irá de maravilla._**

Y me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 ****Hola, y este fue el tercer capítulo :) Les tengo una noticia, ya esta oficialmente terminado el fic y serán un poquitín mas de 4 capítulos. Simplemente porque sentí que hubiera quedado muy incompleto. Pero aún así será un fic pequeñito. Me encantaría saber que creen que pasará en el siguiente capitulo. Besos! ****

* * *

 _"El beisbol es ballet sin música, drama sin palabras." -Ernie Harwell_


	4. Second Base

**Capítulo 4. Second Base**

Edward

-¿Entonces irás a la Universidad? – preguntó Jasper cuando salimos de nuestro entrenamiento rumbo al estacionamiento. Habíamos vuelto de San Francisco luego de tres intensos juegos de los cuales ganamos 2. Al día siguiente nos enfrentábamos en un juego amistoso contra los angels de Anaheim en su estadio.

-¿Quién va a la Universidad? -Emmett, uno de nuestros compañeros, apareció corriendo detrás de nosotros y se unió a la conversación.

-Edward -respondió Jasper entre risas.

-¿Vas a estudiar a la Universidad? ¿Cuándo? -preguntó Emmett bastante sorprendido. Él era uno de los mejores jugadores de la liga, había ganado el premio a novato del Año dos años atrás cuando llegó, pero no era el ser más inteligente del planeta, ni de cerca.

-Claro que no voy a estudiar tonto, voy simplemente a recoger a alguien

-Genial hombre, pensé que nos dejabas. ¿Entonces a quién vas a recoger?

-¿Pues a quién crees, Emmett? A su chica -le dijo Jasper, quien se estaba divirtiendo bastante con esto.

-¡No es cierto! ¿Quién? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? -llegué a mi coche en ese momento y con la prisa que tenía lo mínimo que quería era quedarme a responder preguntas de Emmett así que respondí lo más rápido que pude.

-Se llama Bella y es asombrosa.

-¡Genial! Tenemos que salir juntos pronto, seguro que Rosalie la amará -Jasper y yo nos volteamos a ver en ese instante. Emmett era de los más jóvenes del equipo, con tan solo 22 años y estaba disfrutando de la fama yendo a tantas fiestas como fuera posible, en una de esas había conocido a la mismísima Rosalie Hale. Mi piel se erizó.

-No gracias -respondí de inmediato subiéndome al coche

-¡Hey hombre! ¿Qué tienen en contra de Rose? No lo entiendo -Jasper lo golpeó suavemente en la espalda y le dijo:

-Hijo, vamos a sentarnos -Jasper había adoptado el papel de hermano mayor. Tenía 31 años, una esposa (que resultaba ser mi hermana), hijos, una carrera, un hogar, todos solían acudir a él en busca de consejos.

Decidí marcharme en ese momento sonando el claxon y conduciendo a toda velocidad. En media hora ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento de UCLA, había quedado de verme con Bella para ir a la playa, como ella había querido la semana pasada antes de quedarse dormida.

Aún me quitaba el sueño recordar a Bella sobre mí, besándonos y con sus manos sobre mi cabello. Después de un juego no había resistido más y le había llamado por Facetime para poder verla.

En ese momento le envié un mensaje haciéndole saber que ya estaba ahí. Ese día era su último examen, por lo que ya tendría vacaciones de verano. Respondió de inmediato.

 **Hey! Estoy en mi aula recogiendo unos papeles :)**

 **Te veo en el estacionamiento.**

Alrededor de quince minutos después vi a Bella acercarse acompañada de Renessme y otro chico. Me bajé del coche para acercarme, pues el estacionamiento estaba repleto de coches.

-Hey, estaba a punto de llamarte. Hola Culle -dijo Bella en cuanto llegué a ella. La tomé por la cintura y la besé en la mejilla

-Hola Swan -deje mi brazo sobre su cintura y salude a Renessme quien nos miraba sonriente.

-Hola Edward, mira te presento a mi novio Jacob -el chico que estaba junto a ella se acercó a saludarme.

-¡Oh no! no puedo creer que eres tú, cuando Bella me contó que te iba a conocer pensé que solo estaba bromeando. Eres mi jugador favorito, desde Koufax* que Dodgers no tenía alguien así.

-Wow Jacob, por supuesto que no. Hemos tenido excelentes jugadores, pero gracias por subirme el ego.

-¡Te dije que lo conocerías de verdad! -gritó Bella indignada

-¿Cómo se supone que te iba a creer? La otra vez me dijiste que Nessie estaba embarazada

-¿Quién es Nessie? -pregunté, se escuchaba como el nombre de un monstruo o un caballo.

-Soy yo, Jacob me apodó así. -respondió Renessme.

-¿Puedes creerlo Edward? Ella incluso me envió una foto de una prueba de embarazo y todo -tanto Bella como Renessme se estaban muertas de risa, así que no pude evitar hacerlo también.

-Hey, tenemos que estar del mismo lado en contra de estas brujillas. Bella es mala influencia para Nessie, ella era un ángel -bromeó Jacob tomando la mano de su novia. En cambio Bella le sacó la lengua.

-¿Entonces van a venir a comer? -pregunto Renessme mirándonos a Bella y a mí.

-¡Cierto! Edward… Nessie y Jake van a ir a comer sushi y obviamente les dije que iría con ellos. El lugar está cerca, si prometes comprar helado de chocolate podemos extender a la invitación a ti -con tal de pasar tanto tiempo como fuera posible con Bella, iría a cualquier lugar.

-Prometo comprar helado de chocolate -Bella se puso de puntillas para besar mi mejilla

-Que lástima Edward, porque de todos modos íbamos a invitarte, no somos tan malos. ¿Los vemos allá? -les dijo Bella tomando mi mano.

-Si, voy a cambiarme rápido a mi departamento y allá los veo. -respondió Jacob que estaba vestido de traje y por su rostro parecía no soportarlo más.

Tanto él como Renessme comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado contrario mientras que llevaba a Bella hasta el coche. Me encantaba que Bella había tomado mi mano sin dudarlo.

Abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero para que entrara pero antes de que se subiera, Bella se apoyó en mis brazos para alzarse y acercase a mis labios. La besé de inmediato apoyándola en el coche, con mi mano sobre su cintura y la otra en su mejilla. Bella era el tipo de chica que nunca había conocido, la deseaba en todos los aspectos, no solo físicamente, sino que deseaba estar con ella todo el tiempo sabiendo que cualquier momento con ella era un paraíso.

Se separó de mi con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, estaba mirando al piso con una sonrisita. Podía ser todo lo loca y atrevida que quería, pero seguía siendo bastante adorable.

Pasé mis manos detrás de su cintura y la acerqué a mí una vez más.

-Te extrañé Swan -y la besé una vez más.

Ya dentro del coche le entregué una caja que tenía en el asiento trasero. Bella la analizó unos segundos antes de tomarla.

-¿Qué es esto? -me preguntó

-Ábrela -puse la dirección del restaurante que Bella me había indicado en el celular y comencé a conducir.

-¡Wow! Son Twinkes -gritó Bella emocionada después de que abriera la caja -me encantan, gracias Edward. Ahora me siento mal, siempre me compras comida

-Te recuerdo que en la ocasión anterior tú pagaste todo el cargamento de comida para la película -comenté divertido, recordando las toneladas de comida que había comprado.

-¡Cierto! Eso ya cuenta como para las siguientes 30 citas ¿no? -la miré sonriente porque Bella ya estaba pensando en que tendríamos más de 30 citas y diablos que así sería.

-Solo por las siguientes 20. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?

-Bastante bien -respondió -¡Por fin estoy de vacaciones!

-Me da mucho gusto Bella, ¿crees que podrás ir a los siguientes juegos? Puedes llevar a Charlie -sugerí ilusionado. Los juegos pasados habían sido toda una experiencia sabiendo que Bella se encontraba en las gradas.

-¡Sip! La oferta incluye churros y nachos ¿verdad?

-No sería de otra manera

Cuando llegamos al restaurante nos sentamos en una de las mesas más alejadas y esperamos a que llegaran Renessme y Jacob mientras Bella parloteaba sobre la nueva serie que estaba viendo sobre una niñera zombie.

En ese momento a mesera apareció y dejó los menús en la mesa.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué puedo traerles para beber? -preguntó mirándome específicamente a mí.

-Yo quiero un refresco de lima -respondió Bella angélicamente mientras veíamos a los muchachos dirigirse a nuestra mesa, para acto seguido ordenar el resto de nuestras bebidas.

-Ahora vuelvo para tomar sus pedidos -y me guiño un ojo antes de marcharse.

-Wow, he venido aquí por tres años seguidos y la mesera nunca nos había atendido tan rápido, debería sentirme ofendida -dijo Bella

-Bella, es Edward Cullen el mejor pitcher de la liga, merece el mejor trato -respondió Jacob bastante serio.

-Oh vamos Jake, la mesera solo se fijó en su rostro y en su cuerpo. Te aseguro que ni su nombre sabe

-Gracias Renessme -replique sarcásticamente

-Hey, que yo no te estaba ofendiendo -minutos después ordenamos y el sushi no tardo ni 10 minutos en llegar.

Comimos entre risas por los comentarios de Bella y Jacob. Tanto él como Renessme eran una pareja increíble, al escucharlos hablar te percatabas de lo inteligentes que eran. Contaron un par de anécdotas graciosas que involucraban bromas de Bella, y ella solamente me miró sonriente, lucía tan adorable que no resistí y me acerqué a besar su mejilla.

-Oh por dios, son tan cursis -Rennessme se cubrió los ojos en forma de broma.

-No le hagas caso Bella, tu solo consigue tickets para los juegos de los Dodgers y todo está bien -comentó Jake guiñándole un ojo.

-Seguro hombre, ya le dije a Bella que podía conseguirle entradas ya que está de vacaciones. También están invitados.

-Suena fantástico -pero Renessme interrumpió su momento de felicidad.

-Nada de eso Jake, nos vamos a Cancún en tres semanas.

Poco después de que terminamos de comer un pequeño niño se detuvo en nuestra mesa mirándome con una cara de felicidad y vistiendo una playera de los Dodgers con mi número. Me di cuenta que sus padres lo veían desde la mesa de al lado.

-Hey chico, ¿cómo te llamas? -su sonrisa se hizo aún mayor y se acercó a mí con más confianza.

-Hola Edward, soy Billy. Eres mi jugador favorito ¿puedes darme tu autógrafo? -el niño extendió su marcador y se puso de espaldas para que firmara su playera

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Billy, así que soy tu jugador favorito ¿he? -después de firmarle le regresé su marcador. En ese momento el padre del niño llegó y abrazó a su hijo luciendo bastante emocionado también.

-Es un gusto conocerte Edward, ¿mi hijo se puede tomar una foto contigo?

-Seguro -me levanté de la mesa para colocarme junto al niño quien abrazó de inmediato mi pierna, así que lo alcé en mis brazos. Ambos sonriendo hacía el celular.

Esta era probablemente una de las cosas que más me encantaba de jugar. Los niños te miraban como si fueras algún tipo de super héroe y seguían todos tus pasos, conocían todos tus logros y toda tu vida. No había nada más increíble que la honesta, inocente y pura admiración de los niños.

-¡Muchas gracias Edward! -se despidió Billy en cuanto lo deposité de nuevo en el piso -iré a tu próximo juego, mi papá siempre me lleva

-Entonces ahí te veré Billy, gracias por venir a saludar -su padre me dio la mano y me agradeció una vez más antes de marcharse.

Me senté de nuevo junto a Bella quien se veía bastante feliz.

-Que adorable Cullen, ¿Quién lo diría? -ella acurrucó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y la abracé fuertemente.

Nos levantamos para marcharnos cuando la mesera volvió a recoger el dinero y se acercó a mí, girando un mechón rubio de su cabello alrededor de uno de sus dedos.

-Hey, vi que aquellas personas se acercaron a saludarte, eres el jugador de los Lakers ¿verdad? -estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, ¿lo decía en serio?

-No cariño, ¿en serio no te acuerdas de él? -fue Bella quien respondió colocándose delante de mí -es Edmund Kemper*, si el que salió en todos los noticieros, pero no lo juzgues, dejó el canibalismo después de la terapia que le dieron. No te preocupes, nosotros lo apoyamos -Bella tomó su mano entre la mía en señal de apoyo. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de sorpresa, no podía creerlo.

-¿Ca… caníbal? -la rubia dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se alejó corriendo de inmediato.

Bella solo se encogió de hombros sonriente y salió del restaurante siguiendo a Renessme y Jake. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, solamente Bella podía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Nos despedimos de los chicos en la puerta y después Bella y yo caminamos al coche para comenzar nuestro viaje a la playa. Ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-No puedo creer que le dijiste que era un caníbal -le dije a Bella mientras conducía rumbo a Santa Mónica. Bella simplemente se reía en su asiento abrazando sus perfectas piernas, que se podían apreciar debido a que estaba usando shorts. La cremosidad de su piel llamaba por mi toque.

-¿Viste que se lo creyó? Ni siquiera sabia quien era Kemper.

En cuanto llegamos al muelle Bella corrió rápidamente hacia los helados, estuve detrás de ella en un segundo y tomé su mano.

Traía puesta como siempre una gorra y lentes de sol aunque cuando salimos a sentarnos sobre la arena ya era completamente de noche por lo que simplemente me deshice de los lentes. En cuanto me senté frente al mar rodee a Bella con mi brazo viéndola comer su cono de chocolate.

-¿Qué piensas hacer durante tus vacaciones? ¿Vas a viajar? -no quería imaginarme tener que pasar mucho tiempo lejos de ella, además de mi horrible horario de trabajo.

-Quiero viajar a algún lugar con Charlie aunque aún no estoy segura de donde, algún lugar cercano, ya sabes.

-Suena bastante bien, mereces descansar

-Si, también quiero buscar un empleo o tomar un curso de algo. Aún me falta un año para graduarme, pero estoy bastante emocionada. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Qué tal está el equipo?

-Nos esta yendo bastante bien ahora mismo. Simplemente tenemos que seguir así. Jasper ya esta recuperado de su lesión y ya volvió a jugar -la noche estaba bastante tranquila con solo algunas personas caminando a los alrededores y las olas del mar chocando contra la arena. Se sentía como una noche perfecta.

-Oh me da mucho gusto, Charlie también adora a Jasper, aunque es su tercero favorito después de ti y Emmett -ante la sola mención de Emmett comencé a reírme sin parar, por lo que Bella se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué dije?

-Emmett, es solo que… es todo un caso. Hoy escuchó que tenía una cita y quiso saber todo sobre ti. Él incluso estaba planeando llevarte a conocer a su novia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Emmett McCarty sabe de mi existencia? Creo que me he vuelto bastante popular desde que te conozco, con eso de que salí en las noticias.

-Jaja Bella, créeme que conocer a la novia de Emmett no es ningún premio -en cuanto Bella terminó con su helado se recostó a mi lado sobre la arena.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Rosalie es una modelo de una marca gigantesca de lencería y llevan juntos un par de meses así que el otro día la llevó cuando nos reunimos en un bar y es un monstruo. Fue grosera con todo el equipo y con las personas del bar, nadie la soporta excepto Emmett. -Bella se quedó callada después de eso, lo que me pareció bastante raro en ella así que tomé su mano pero se soltó de inmediato.

¿Había dicho algo malo? Es decir, claro que había dicho algo malo de Rosalie, pero simplemente la verdad. La mujer era un demonio.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Bella simplemente preguntó

-¿Tu has salido con una modelo? -y entendí hacía donde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

-No, no he tenido muchas novias y ninguna de ella fue una modelo -Bella era una chica hermosa y confiada todo el maldito tiempo, odiaba verla dudar de ella. Cuanto estaba a punto de hablar se adelantó, poniéndose de pie en un salto y comenzando a correr hacia el mar, aunque antes de llegar giró hacía mí y me sacó la lengua.

El momento de duda de Isabella Swan se había acabado y ahora estaba tan juguetona como siempre. La atrapé entre mis brazos mientras las olas del mar golpeaban con nuestros pies descalzos.

Sus mechones adornaban su hermoso rostro y sus piernas se colocaron alrededor de mi cintura para después besarla, sosteniéndola por la espalda. Mis días se volvían infinitamente mejor con un beso de ella.

Después de varios besos sobre la arena, Bella apoyó su rostro sobre mi pecho jugando con mis manos, algo impaciente.

-¿No sientes que vamos muy deprisa? Es decir, nos conocemos desde hace poco más de un mes -cuestionó ella viendose increiblemente hermosa.

-No necesito conocerte más para saber a lo que me enfrento. Quiero intentarlo, no hay nada en ti que me haga retroceder. -y era completamente honesto. Desde que la había conocido en la enfermería del estadio había caído redondito en ella.

-Bueno, por supuesto que no hay nada malo en mí, soy bastante divertida -y sus labios se estamparon sobre los míos una vez más.

No había en esta Tierra algo más maravilloso que terminar la noche acompañado por Bella Swan.

* * *

*Sandy Koufax: pitcher zurdo de los Angeles Dodgers. Jugó de 1955 a 1966 hasta que la artritis lo obligó a retirarse. Es probablemente el jugador más famoso en la historia de los Dodger's.

*Ed Kemper: asesino serial, también acusado de canibalismo en la década de los 70's.

* * *

 ****Hola chicas, espero que estén súper bien. Este fue el capítulo #4. Cuéntenme que piensan de la relación de estos guapos! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos!****

* * *

 _"En el día de hoy, estoy seguro de que en las graderías hay un niño que me esta viendo jugar por primera vez y él merece mi mejor esfuerzo." -Lou Gehrig  
_


	5. Third Base

**Capítulo 5: Third Base**

Bella

Dodgers cayeron ante los Cubs 4 carreras sobre 2. Me encontraba en casa sentada frente al televisor junto a Charlie mientras comíamos hamburguesas y él le gritaba a la pantalla bastante enfurecido. Edward había jugado en el primer y segundo inning pero después de que Chicago metiera 2 carreras, el coach entró a la cancha y le pidió la pelota, metiendo en seguida a Crowley, a quien también le anotaron 2.

Charlie dejó caer su cerveza sobre la mesa lleno de furia, cuando el noveno inning terminó. Admitía que también estaba un poco enojada, claramente a nadie le gustaba perder y mucho menos sabiendo que Edward seguro se sentiría decepcionado de si mismo. Era bastante orgulloso con su trabajo.

-No puede ser posible, los Dodgers tenían casa llena en casi todas las entradas y el idiota de Marcus nada mas no pudo batear -era verdad, LA había tenido muchas oportunidades de anotar carrera pero Marcus había jugado inusualmente mal. Y al parecer el coach fué el único que no se había dado cuenta de eso.

-No pasa nada Charlie, de todos modos Dodgers va mejor -pero él por supuesto que ignoró mis comentarios.

En cuanto terminé mi hamburguesa me marché a la cocina a limpiar los platos para despejar un poco mi mente. Minutos después mi celular sonó con un mensaje de Edward.

Había pasado una semana desde que lo había visto por última vez cuando fui a verlo a su entrenamiento y tres días después de eso me había invitado a cenar comida italiana para terminar la noche en mi apartamento jugando Playstation.

Después de nuestra cita en la playa, poco más de un mes atrás, las cosas se sentían completamente diferentes. Ahora hablábamos por teléfono todos los días sin falta, cuando nos veíamos simplemente no podíamos estar alejados el uno del otro y nos besábamos todo el tiempo. Todo el jodido tiempo.

Besar a Edward Cullen era indescriptible y mágico. Me sentía algo tonta estando alrededor de él, yo jamás había perdido la cabeza por un muchacho. Siempre había sido independiente y difícil y de pronto Edward llegaba y bajaba todas mis defensas.

Me recosté en el sofá mientras Charlie veía una película antigua y me cubrí con una mantita antes de leer el mensaje de Edward.

 ** _Hey Bells. Estoy llegando a la habitación para comer._**

 ** _Perdimos :/_**

Imaginé a Edward sentado frente a la comida jalándose el cabello. El Grandioso Cullen no estaba acostumbrado a perder. Me sentía bastante orgullosa de él. Era el mejor pitcher de la liga.

 ** _Cullen lo hiciste muy bien, aparentemente el umpire* no sabía cuál era la zona de strike._**

 ** _Mañana patearán su trasero, estoy segura._**

 ** _…_** ** _.. ¿Qué estas comiendo?_**

Supe que lo último le sacaría una sonrisa. Él me envió una foto de su plato y mi estómago comenzó a rugir a pesar de que acaba de comer.

 ** _¿Facetime?_**

Le respondí que sí y subí corriendo a mi recámara encendiendo mi laptop.

Hablamos durante dos horas de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera. Le conté que iría a Las Vegas con Charlie por cuatro días y me recomendó lugares donde comer, las cuales anoté cuidadosamente en mi libreta. También le aseguré que estaría de vuelta en LA para su próximo juego ahí, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

-Más te vale Swan, después de tres faltas se elimina la comida gratis del paquete -en todos sus partidos a los que iba, nos habían llevado comida gratis a mí y a Charlie, pagados por Edward. Los churros nunca faltaban, gracias a Dios.

-Cullen, ¿por qué otra razón iría al estadio si no es por comida? -pregunté bromeando. Edward asintió con su cabeza riéndose de mí.

-Ya lo se Swan, tu solo eres una interesada. Cualquiera diría que vas a verme y apoyarme, pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad

-¡Demonios que sí! -y comenzamos a reírnos los dos, era simplemente tan fácil hablar con él. Me entendía a la perfección, me hacía sonreír y también ruborizarme, cosa que solo él era capaz de lograr.

Tomé mi celular para enviarle un par de memes sobre él que había encontrado en Twitter que lo hicieron reír a carcajadas. Había encontrado como hobbie buscar cosas graciosas sobre él que me gustaba compartirle y el adoraba bostezó en ese momento y me hizo darme cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Deberías ir a dormir Cullen, mañana tendrás un día pesado

-Si, no todos podemos estar de vacaciones -le saqué la lengua y él me imitó. -Disfruta tu viaje bebé, te veo en cuanto llegue a LA ¿ok?

-Ok, sueña conmigo Cullen -y le envié un beso con mi mano.

-Solo contigo -y la llamada se acabó.

/

-¡Charlie! Deja de decir eso -le grité a mi abuelo que estaba sentado junto a mí

-Es la verdad, esa señora sigue apostando y ha perdido más de 1200 dólares. No entiende que este anciano aún tiene potencial. -en ese momento un trabajador del casino pasó detrás de nosotros y el abuelo lo llamo a gritos -Tráeme más cerveza -él joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pues esa no era su función, pero al ver el rostro de mi abuelo se alejó de inmediato, listo para obedecer.

Era nuestra última noche en Las Vegas y el abuelo lo había disfrutado al máximo ganando un montón de dinero y bebiendo a más no poder. Yo por otra parte había jugado un poco en la ruleta, pero después de perder 300 dólares me di por vencida. No estaba dispuesta a perder más de eso así que ahora solamente acompañaba a Charlie y lo miraba ganar.

El joven regresó con su cerveza y el abuelo la tomó sin agradecerle, yo solo le sonreí amablemente, ese era mi diario vivir.

-¡Vengan con papá! -en ese momento el abuelo ganó la apuesta y le entregaron un montón de fichas. Le estaba yendo de maravilla.

-Charlie tengo hambre, puedes invitarme a cenar con algo de esas fichas

-Ya quisieras Isabella, aún me queda mucho por ganar, ten -él sacó un billete de su cartera y me lo entregó -ve a comprarte un helado. -lo miré enfadada, ¿me estaba tratando como una chiquilla? Pero él, por supuesto estaba demasiado concentrado y ni siquiera me vio.

-¡Bien! Me voy a comer -tomé el billete y me marché al restaurante del hotel a pedir pasta. El restaurante estaba bastante lleno, pero afortunadamente encontré lugar en la barra y me senté lista para comer.

Encendí mi celular y me topé con un mensaje de Edward que de inmediato me sacó una sonrisa. Era un acto involuntario, pensar, ver o esuchar algo de Edward me hacía sonreír y ruborizarme como por arte de magia. Era una situación bastante extraña, pero de alguna manera, agradable.

 **Hey Bells, ya llegué a NY. Estaré de vuelta el miércoles**

 **¿Nos vemos para cenar?**

 **¿Cómo te esta yendo en Vegas? ¿Charlie ha sido bueno?**

Él estaba en New York junto a algunos compañeros para un evento de deportistas que sería al día siguiente. Había volado directo desde Chicago, por lo que se sentían como años desde la última vez que lo había visto, aunque no había sido más que una semana. No me daba pena admitir que lo extrañaba a montones. Quería acurrucarme con él y ver películas bobas mientras comiamos palomitas .

 **Hey C. Vegas ha sigo un éxito para Charlie, creo que ahora tiene más dinero que tú, aunque no creo que quiera compartirme de su riqueza :/**

 **Yo por otra parte, regreso aún mas pobre. Estos juegos no son para mí.**

 **Y claro que nos vemos para cenar… ¡no puedo esperar!**

 **Oh… mi pasta llegó ¿Facetime en una hora?**

Mi deliciosa comida apareció frente a mi y me olvidé de todas mis pérdidas monetarias. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Antes de concentrarme de lleno en comer, Edward respondió

 **Seguro. Te estaré esperando.**

 **Disfruta tu pasta Swan. Come postre por mí.**

No era necesario que me lo pidiera, pero ya que lo había hecho tendría que pedir doble ración de tiramisú. Ni modo.

/

Después de llegar de Las Vegas había quedado con mis amigas de vernos para ponernos al corriente con las miles de cosas que se supone tenían para contarme. Decidimos ir al centro comercial a buscar las ofertas de verano y comer juntasy platicar. La tarde había sido bastante normal hasta que Nessie soltó una bomba luego de ordenar nuestros alimentos en nuestro restaurante favorito.

Ella simplemente deslizó su mano en el centro de la mesa donde se apreciaba un inmenso anillo en su mano izquierda.

-¿Te propuso matrimonio? ¡Oh Nessie! Felicidades -la felicité y me levanté a abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡Felicidades a los dos! No puedo creer que seas la primera en comprometerte -comentó Angie sentada al lado mío. Tanto Jake como Nessie eran personas realmente inteligentes, a pesar de que lo su apariencia pudiera decir. Ella con su cabello pintado de inusuales colores y Jacob con un par de tatuajes en la espalda. Pero él estudiaba derecho y ella economía, y eran los mejores de la clase.

-Gracias chicas, estoy muy asustada pero acordamos esperar hasta que nos graduáramos.

-Excelente decisión chica -comentó Angie -Cuéntanos paso por paso como fue.

Mi amiga comenzó la historia desde que se instalaron en el hotel y ambas la escuchamos con atención, demasiado felices por ella. No podía creer que Nessie se iba a casar, aún recordaba cuando nos conocimos en la preparatoria, nos habíamos odiado de inmediato, pero eventualmente nos volvimos inseparables.

-¿Y tú cómo vas con el beisbolista? -preguntó Angela luego de que Renessme terminara de hablar.

-Bien, creo. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Todo es tan nuevo y diferente, y me asusta -Angie colocó su mano sobre la mía.

-Creo que te estás enamorando Bella, ¿quién diría que alguien podía romper ese corazón de hielo? -las tres nos comenzamos a reír. Era muy cierto, de hecho. Nunca había sido la chica que tenía miles de citas, ellos buscaban chicas dóciles, come ensaladas y listas para tener sexo sin compromisos. Y yo no era nada de eso.

-No lo sé, es que yo… -me detuve a pensar en Edward acompañándome hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, enviándome comida, compartiendo fotos graciosas y sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago -Me gusta mucho. De eso estoy segura.

-Oh él es demasiado lindo contigo Bella -susurró Nessie -el otro día se apareció antes de ir a su entrenamiento a dejarle pancakes y chocolate caliente y cuando se queda dormida en el auto siempre la carga hasta su cama ¿no es adorable? -comentó mientras ambas suspiraban. Y era verdad, Edward era un ser extremadamente dulce y atento, me sentía especialmente cuidada cuando estaba alrededor de él.

-Bella, tú y Edward son oficialmente los novios más lindos, ahora que Nessie y Jake se han movido a la categoría de prometidos -me quedé de piedra ante lo dicho por Angela. ¿Edward y yo éramos una pareja-pareja?

-Yo… no estoy segura de lo que tengo con Edward -ambas me miraron con la boca abierta, seguro imaginando una cosa completamente diferente a lo que estaba por decir -quiero a Edward, por supuesto que sí, pero no estoy muy segura de lo que somos. Hemos tenido varias citas y hablamos todo el tiempo, pero… no sé. No hemos hablado de eso aún.

-Bella todos hemos pasado por eso alguna vez, donde no sabes que en qué punto de tu relación estás. Lo mejor es simplemente hablarlo

-Si, Nessie tiene razón. Ustedes se ven completamente como una pareja totalmente locos el uno por el otro. A veces los chicos son tontos y no piensan igual que nosotras. Habla con él -dijo Angela sosteniendo mi mano.

Por primera vez no terminé de comer.

Durante las horas que siguieron en el centro comercial mi mente no dejó de darle vueltas a todo el asunto. ¿No era demasiado pronto para pensar en todo eso? Pero mi cansancio físico pudo más y caí rendida en cuanto me subí al coche en el asiento trasero.

/

Habían pasado dos días desde mi plática con las chicas en el centro comercial y ahora acababa de despertarme sobre el pecho de Edward en su sofá, luego de que me quedara dormida viendo las cintas de Los Padres*, contra quienes jugaban la próxima semana. Edward me había recogido en casa de Charlie donde me había estado quedando desde que volvimos de Las Vegas. Él había tenido una entrevista en un canal deportivo por la mañana junto a otros de sus compañeros para hablar de los juegos que estaban por venir. Charlie y yo habíamos visto la entrevista juntos.

-Hey -Edward se acercó a besarme rápidamente sobre los labios y me acurruque más a él, demasiado ansiosa por su toque pero desafortunadamente fuimos interrumpidos cuando sonó su celular, anunciándole que el repartidor estaba en recepción -Ya vuelvo preciosa -y me besó una vez más antes de salir.

Tontos edificios elegantes con reglas ridículas sobre no dejar subir a los repartidores.

Le puse pausa a la pantalla y agarré mi celular al ver un mensaje en WhatsApp de Renessme. Desde que había vuelto de Cancún, Jacob se estaba quedando en nuestro departamento así que me había mudado oficialmente durante el verano, de vuelta con Charlie. Después de todo eran una pareja comprometida y merecían un tiempo para ellos solos. Abrí su mensaje si entender que pasaba.

 ** _OMG! ¿Viste esto?_**

 ** _Te lo dije :P_**

 ** _Instagram edward_cullen/13 &ghj9….._**

Inmediatamente abrí el link que me había enviado, lo que me llevó al perfil de Edward en Instagram y me quedé congelada.

Tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder concentrarme en lo que veía. Era una foto mía comiendo helado en la playa, mi cabello estaba volando con el viento y yo veía el mar sonriente. Era del día cuando habíamos comido junto a Nessie y Jake. En la segunda foto aparecíamos Edward y yo, estaba recostada sobre su pecho con mis ojos cerrados. Era de hoy.

Pero lo que me dejó sin habla no fueron las fotos sino la descripción:

 _Cosas por las que mi novia se emociona. Comida: SI. Baseball: NO :P_

Ni siquiera alcancé a leer los comentarios cuando la pantalla de mi celular se bloqueó después de que me quedara mirándolo por demasiado tiempo. En ese momento Edward entró trayendo la comida consigo y sentí mis manos comenzar a sudar. Estar con Edward me hacía tan feliz pero al mismo tiempo me sacaba de mi zona de confort. Con él parecía más una adolescente tonta que una joven unviersitaria casi lista para graduarse.

¿De verdad era su novia? ¿Yo era la novia de Edward Cullen? Eso era lo que él habia escrito pero no me lo había preguntado. Quiero decir, por supuesto que deseaba estar con él de esa manera pero… ¿de verdad era tan despistada que no me había dado cuenta cuando me convertí en su novia?

-Por fin tenemos comida -él dejó las bolsas sobre la mesita y fue a la cocina por platos y refrescos. Cuando regresó y me vio inmóvil sobre el sofá su frente comenzó a arrugarse y se sentó junto a mí -¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no saltaste hacía tus alitas? ¿Te sientes bien? -él colocó su mano en mi frente, inspeccionando si estaba enferma.

-¿Soy tu novia? -no lo pensé y simplemente lo dejé salir. Él abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi rodilla.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? -tomé mi celular y le enseñe la foto -¿No debí de haberlo publicado? -¿De verdad él pensaba que estaba enojada por eso? Es decir, ni siquiera estaba enojaba… estaba... ¡diablos! No sabía ni como estaba.

-¡No! No hablo de eso… yo, ¿yo soy tu novia? -él me estiró para sentarme sobre sus piernas mientras se reía. No podía creer que encontraba de divertido en esto.

-¿Era solo eso? Bella, claro que eres mi novia a menos que… ¡mierda! ¿no eres mi novia? -esta vez reí yo cuando noté su nerviosismo y cómo el color se iba de su rostro.

-Claro que quiero, pero no me preguntaste… ¿Cómo voy a saber que soy tu novia? -nunca había estado en una situación como esa. Mi único novio había sido en último año de preparatoria y yo fui la que le preguntó, pero en esa ocasión todo había sido distinto. Alec no me había hecho sentir ni un cuarto de lo que sentía por Edward. No, ni una milésima.

-¡Oh Dios! Casi me causas un infarto Swan. Tienes razón, yo debí preguntarte; es solo que creí que… ambos simplemente ¿lo sabíamos? -tomó un mechón de mi cabello suelto y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja besando ambas mejillas antes de mirarme a los ojos y preguntar -Bella Swan, adoro pasar tiempo contigo, hablar contigo todos los días y alimentarte a muerte ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia? -sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y lo besé en los labios rápidamente antes de saltar fuera de él dirigiendome a la comida.

-No sé, debo pensarlo -y le guiñe un ojo. Él de inmediato estuvo detrás de mí y me cargó tirándome sobre el sofá mientras me hacía cosquillas.

Rodé su cuello con mis brazos y entre risas logré gritar:

-¡Esta bien! Seré tu novia Cullen

Tuvimos que calentar la comida horas después pues me acurruque sobre él y nos besamos por lo que parecieron décadas.

Era la novia de Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen era mi novio.

Y sentía que nuestra aventura apenas estaba por comenzar.

* * *

*Umpire: es la persona encargada en arbitrar un juego de béisbol.

*Los Padres: equipo de béisbol de San Diego perteneciente a la MLB.

* * *

 ****Y el gran momento llegó: por fin son novios. Bella preocupada pensando si ya estaban en ese punto y Edward ya casi que planea la boda :P En fin, nos leemos el lunes! :) Me gustaría muchísimo saber que creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Besos! ****

 _"El beisbol es como el juego de póker. Nadie quiere irse cuando está perdiendo, nadie quiere que te vayas cuando estas ganando." -Jackie Robinson_


	6. Shortstop

**Capítulo 6: Shortstop**

Edward

Me encontraba de pie fuera de casa de Charlie donde Bella estaba quedándose por las vacaciones. Ese día iríamos a cenar con unos amigos y había quedado en recogerla inmediatamente después de que saliera del entrenamiento. Al día siguiente salía a primera hora de viaje para no volver hasta dentro de 9 días, lo que me estaba volviendo loco.

Antes de Bella, el viajar no había representado nunca un problema. Y en mis previas relaciones las cosas habían sido tan diferentes que ahora todo se sentía extraño. Por primera vez en mi vida, solo quería quedarme en casa junto a mi novia. Había sucedido algo que nunca creí posible, el baseball era ahora mi segunda prioridad, lo que me mataba de miedo considerando que había estado en el primer lugar desde que era un niño.

La puerta se abrió con una hermosa Bella lanzándose a mis brazos. Sus piernas rápidamente estuvieron alrededor de mi cintura y mis labios sobre los suyos. Aunque fuera solo un día sin verla, dolía a muerte.

-Si piensan tener sexo al menos pueden pasar a una habitación en lugar de exponerse en mi puerta -en ese momento la bajé, bastante avergonzado de ver a Charlie de pie en la puerta con su usual rostro serio.

-Señor, buenas tardes -extendí mi brazo para saludarlo y él la tomó rápidamente -siento esto yo…

-Charlie, este es Edward Cullen, a quien obviamente ya conoces. Es mi novio -nos presentó Bella. Ella ya le había dicho a su abuelo que habíamos tenido un par de citas, no obstante, no sabía que ya éramos oficialmente una pareja. Aunque la misma Bella no se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta hace poco.

-Me parece bien, mientras siga habiendo tickets para los juegos. Bella no dejes al mejor pitcher de la liga en la entrada, hazlo pasar. -como siempre Charlie decía exactamente lo que pensaba.

Su casa era un hogar bastante acogedor, con las paredes blancas y un enorme televisor en el cuarto de estar donde rápidamente tomé asiento junto a Bella, mientras Charlie se sentaba en el otro sofá. Había un juego de futbol americano en el cual estaba bastante concentrado.

Charlie me extendió un plato con nachos y queso y me indicó que había cervezas en el refrigerador.

-Gracias señor, pero voy a conducir -aunque por supuesto tomé un par de nachos mientras Bella se reía por mi nerviosismo. Cómo había expresado la primera vez que hablé con ella, no sabía si su abuelo me amaba o me odiaba. Es decir, primero había golpeado a su nieta y ahora se la estaba robando. ¿Quién podría culparlo?

-Te traeré un refresco -Bella se puso de pie en un salto y nos dejó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Y bien, ¿desde cuándo estas saliendo con mi nieta? -Charlie puso mute al partido y enfocó su mirada en mí.

-Bueno, llevamos viéndonos desde aquella ocasión en… en el partido -aún me costaba expresar el día en que la había herido -pero oficialmente llevamos un poco.

-Bien Edward Cullen. Eres el mejor pitcher de la liga y resulta que juegas para el equipo al que le voy, por lo cual no voy a amenazarte con matarte o golpearte, porque necesitamos de ese brazo triunfador y de esas piernas para ganar. Pero ten por seguro que si llegas a lastimar a Bella, y mira que yo la conozco y se que a veces puede ser algo insoportable, pero si llegas a herirla créeme que puedo encontrar otras zonas de tu cuerpo que lastimar -tragué seco. Él sólo volvió a ponerle sonido y se recostó en el sofá.

-Eso no pasará señor. Voy a cuidar de ella -respondí unos minutos después cuando los nervios comenzaban a bajar.

-Llámame Charlie

Bella apareció después con el refresco y se sentó junto a mí por un par de minutos más antes de que nos despidiéramos de él para partir rumbo al restaurante.

Ya dentro del coche mientras Bella abrazaba sus piernas y comía M&M que había comprado para ella, me miró sonriente y me preguntó:

-Y bien, ¿qué te dijo Charlie? -su mirada pícara me hizo saber que ya conocía la respuesta. Claro que sí.

-Escuchaste todo ¿verdad? -ella asintió bastante contenta.

-¡Por supuesto! No podía perdérmelo -se estiró para besarme en la mejilla y luego volvió a su lugar.

Habíamos quedado en ir a cenar a un restaurante bastante sencillo en la bahía con tres de mis compañeros. Bella estaba bastante emocionada de por fin conocerlos. Había hablado con Jasper en algunos juegos a los que había asistido, pero nada extenso y hoy por fin, podía presentarla ante ellos.

En cuanto nos bajamos del coche rodeé a Bella de los hombros atrayéndola hacía mí. Era notoriamente más bajita y además vistiendo ese vestido rosa parecía casi alguien inocente y dulce. Pero ella resultaba ser más peligrosa que un grupo de atletas reunidos. El brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa traviesa era todo lo que necesitaba para atraerla hacía mí y besarla.

Sus manos rápidamente fueron detrás de mi cuello y las mías se posaron en su cintura. Los besos de Bella Swan eran adictivos.

-Vamos -se separó de mí tomando mi mano y llevándome dentro del restaurante. -¡Estoy hambrienta!

Me reí al escuchar decirla lo último.

-Tú SIEMPRE esta hambrienta bebé, sigo sin entender hacía donde se va toda la comida -dije colocando mi mano sobre su estómago plano . -Incluso usas el elevador para llegar al segundo piso -ella se rio fuertemente al escucharme decir eso.

-Es verdad, pero es un don que Dios me dio y pienso aprovecharlo.

Al decir mi nombre nos llevaron a la parte trasera del restaurante donde ya se encontraban Jasper y Alice, las únicas personas en nuestras usuales reuniones que siempre llegaban a la hora indicada.

-Hermanita -dije a modo de saludo en cuanto llegamos a la mesa. Alice se puso de pie de inmediato y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Edward! Tanto tiempo sin vernos -Alice había viajado durante el verano a New York para trabajar con un museo y se había llevado a mis sobrinitos con ella. Pero ya estaba de vuelta en casa.

-Te extrañé -la abracé una vez más antes de separarnos y tomar la mano de Bella -te presento a mi novia Bella Swan.

Ambas se miraron sonrientes y se abrazaron en un instante. Las dos eran muy extrovertidas y locas, así que no me sorprendió que se llevaran bien.

-¡Que gusto conocerte Bella! Edward y Jasper me han hablado tanto de ti -en ese momento Jasper se acercó y también saludó a Bella. Nosotros nos habíamos visto por la mañana así que simplemente nos sentamos.

-Igual Alice, Edward me ha contado todas las travesuras que te hicieron. Quiero que sepas, que a partir de hoy estoy de tu lado y podemos vengarnos juntas

-¡Gracias Bella! Fueron horribles conmigo y nadie los regañaba. Pero háblame de ti, ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita esta saliendo con el bobo de mi hermano? -se agradaron de inmediato y por los siguientes quince minutos Jasper y yo no pudimos decir ni pio, porque a penas habríamos nuestra boca, ellas ya estaban hablando de un tema diferente.

-¿Dónde están los niños? -le pregunté a Jasper, luego de que nos percatáramos de que simplemente no íbamos a ser requeridos para esa conversación.

-Se quedaron con sus abuelos, Esme y Carlisle los extrañaron demasiado -mis padres simplemente amaban a sus nietos y los consentían en absolutamente todo.

-¡No puedo creerlo Edward! ¿Cómo es que no le preguntaste si quería ser tu novia? Eso es demasiado grosero -Alice me gritó y me dio un manotazo, a lo que Bella y Jasper comenzaron a reírse.

-Ya me disculpé -Bella sostenía fuertemente mi otra mano que estaba sobre su rodilla.

-Esta bien Alice, ya me lo preguntó -respondió Bella.

En ese momento llegaron Garret y Kate, a quienes les presenté rápidamente a Bella. Garrett llevaba un año en el equipo luego de que dejara a los Rangers de Texas, nos habíamos conocido mientras ambos estábamos en las Ligas Menores así que rápidamente se volvió uno de mis amigos cercanos cuando llegó a Los Ángeles. Llevaba saliendo con su novia Kate desde entonces.

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte Bella, cuando Gary me mostró la foto que Edward publicó en su cuenta me sorprendí muchísimo. Estoy tan feliz de que haya encontrado a alguien como tú -Kate la abrazó desde su lugar al lado de ella.

-Gracias Kate, la verdad a mi también sorprendió -y Alice rápidamente comenzó a contar la historia. Sabía que mi hermana no dejaría pasar esto así de rápido.

-Dejen a Edward, cuando uno se enamora pierde la mente simplemente -respondió Garret después. Su novia asintió rápidamente tomándolo de la mano. Garret (o Gary como la mayoría le llamábamos) eran la personas más dulces y buenas del Universo y por tal motivo la gente simplemente los amaba demasiado.

-Y cuéntenme, ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes? -les preguntó Bella a Kate y Garret.

-Todo fue tan bonito -Kate siempre hablaba pausadamente, como si estuviera contando un cuento y todos nos acercamos apara escuchar de nuevo su historia de amor -Gary llegó de Texas para entrar a los Dodgers y se mudó a mi edificio, vivía enfrente de mi apartamento. Un día olvidé mi llave y él se ofreció a invitarme a pasar mientras llegaba el cerrajero, compró cena para mí y desde entonces nos hemos vuelto inseparables.

-Así es amor. Nos casaremos en noviembre que la temporada haya acabado oficialmente, esperemos que puedas acompañarnos Bella.

-Seguro. ¡Dios! Son la pareja más adorable que haya conocido jamás -todos nos reímos ante lo dicho por Bella.

La comida llegó en ese momento, después de que esperamos a Emmett y Rosalie por más de media hora simplemente decidimos ordenar.

-¿Y Emmett? Ya es tarde, incluso para él -comento mi hermana. Jasper tomó su celular y marcó su número.

Emmett siempre era el último en llegar a nuestras reuniones, a los entrenamientos, a los juegos… a todo. Pero desde que estaba saliendo con Rosalie, llegaba aún más tarde, pues ella tardaba años en estar lista.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estas bien, hombre?... ¿Seguro? Podemos ir a verte, ok, ok -dijo Jasper al teléfono. Todos dejamos de comer y posamos nuestra mirada en él, aguardando para saber que estaba pasando.

En cuanto colgó Alice pregunto qué había sucedido.

-Lo mismo de siempre, Rosalie se enojó, se pelearon y terminó con él. Y Emmett este desecho, como es usual -ese era el diario vivir en ellos. Rosalie siempre se quejaba y enojaba por absolutamente todo y Emmett (el niño eterno) siempre terminaba con el corazón roto, para días después retomarlo de nuevo. Por tal motivo, nadie en el equipo la soportaba.

-¡No puedo creer a esa perra! Emmett merece mucho más que eso -replicó mi hermana bastante enfurecida.

-He escuchado bastante sobre Rosalie y aún sin conocerla siento que la odio -dijo Bella.

-La verdad espero que esta vez ya no la perdone -pero sonaba bastante improbable.

Garret sacó un nuevo tema de conversación y pronto nos animamos de nuevo.

Después de pagar salimos todos juntos hacia el estacionamiento donde comenzamos a despedirnos.

-Me encanto conocerte Bella, eres bienvenida a nuestro departamento cuando gustes -Kate abrazó a Bella y después a mi -Es encantadora Edward, no la dejes ir -susurró en mi oído, a lo que yo simplemente asentí.

-Tenlo por seguro Kate.

-¡Hasta pronto cuñadita! Espero verte pronto, tienes que conocer a mis bebés. Son los niños más bellos del Universo, aunque soy su mamá así que no puedo ser muy objetiva.

-Seguro Alice, no puedo esperar a conocerlos. Hasta luego Jasper, conduzcan con cuidado.

-Hermanito -Alice me abrazó una vez más y también se acercó para decir algo en mi oído -Bella ha sido aprobada por mí, pórtate bien. -ella se había autoimpuesto el trabajo de aprobar a nuestras parejas, tanto mías como de Tanya.

-¡Bye chicos! -gritó Jasper despidiéndose con la mano.

Los vimos partir antes de subirnos al coche. En cuanto me subí Bella saltó sobre mí, besándome. Pasé mis manos por sus piernas mientras la acerca más a mí.

Cada vez que nos besábamos las cosas eran mucho más intensas que antes, pero sabía que Bella quería ir lento y yo quería hacer esto bien. Lo mío con Bella era fuera de serie. Pero sabía que ninguno de los dos podríamos resistir por mucho más tiempo.

Ella se alejó unos segundos después con las mejillas sonrojadas, acomodándose el vestido. Era simplemente la mujer más bella que había visto.

-Me divertí mucho hoy Cullen

-Me alegro, cariño. Mi hermana te amó por completo

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ese es otro de mis dones -me reí mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

-Espero que ese don no lo andes usando tanto

-Nope, ése solo lo uso contigo -la besé una vez más antes de encender el coche y marcharnos de ahí.

Cincuenta minutos más tarde y después de habernos detenido en el autoservicio de Starbucks por un vaso de café, llegamos a casa de Charlie. Era tarde y Bella luchaba por mantenerse despierta. Me bajé del coche para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a salir. La tomé por la cintura apoyándola sobre el coche y nos besamos de nuevo. Este era el tipo de besos que detestaba, el de "nos vemos hasta dentro de 9 días".

-Al día siguiente de que regrese festejaremos el cumpleaños de mi mamá, ¿quieres venir? -ella asintió apoyándose sobre mi pecho donde la sostuve por unos minutos más, siendo incapaz de dejarla ir.

-Me encantaría.

-Entonces nos vemos dentro de 9 días más -la besé una vez más. Me gustaría simplemente cargarla sobre mis hombros y llevármela conmigo durante los siguientes días pero sabía que no era posible.

-Diviértete mucho y gánales, campeón. Oh y dile a Emmett que si vuelve con esa bruja, voy a golpearlos a él y a ella. Muy duro.

-Te prometo que yo le digo. No hagas nada tonto sin mi Swan.

-No prometo nada -me besó suavemente en los labios y después salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Nuestra siguiente aventura sería en casa de mis padres, y no podía esperar.

 **/**

Bella estaba recostada en el asiento trasero mientras conducía rumbo a casa de mis padres por el cumpleaños de mamá. Durante mi viaje, Bella me había hecho el favor de ir a recoger el regalo que ya había ordenado en la joyería.

Bella cantaba a mi lado y movía sus brazos para hacer más énfasis en lo que cantaba. Cuando le había preguntado si estaba nerviosa por conocer a mis padres, ella simplemente se había reído. Por supuesto que no lo estaba, me preguntaba si alguna vez en la vida lo había estado.

La casa de mis padres estaba a una hora de Los Ángeles. Era una casa de piedra con un inmenso jardín donde Liam y Levi ya estaban jugando acompañados de mi padre y Jasper.

Mi mamá corrió hacia la puerta cuando nos escuchó entrar y me abrazó fuertemente. Éramos una familia de abrazos.

-Cielo, que bueno que estés aquí. Te extrañaba muchísimo

-Yo también mamá, ¡feliz cumpleaños! -me besó en la mejilla antes de separarse y acercarse a Bella quien sostenía su regalo -Mamá, ella es Bella, mi novia.

-¡Oh bienvenida corazón! Soy Esme, me da mucho gusto conocerte

-Igual, muchas gracias por invitarme. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! -Bella extendió la caja de regalo y abrazó a mi madre.

-Oh chicos, no se hubieran molestado. ¡Ya quiero abrirlo! -mi mamá era una fanática de los regalos, nadie se emocionaba más que ella en los cumpleaños y en Navidad.

-Edward, hijo -mi padre apareció por la puerta trasera y de inmediato se acercó a saludar a Bella.

-Hola papá. Te presento a mi novia Bella

Mis padres acapararon por completo a Bella a quien llevaron hasta la sala de estar, donde Alice decoraba con algunas flores.

-¡Bella! No sabía que venías -Alice dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a abrazarla. Estaba siendo acaparado por mi novia y no podía culparlos. -Ven, acompáñame al jardín. Jasper y mis bebés están acá.

-Claro, vamos.

-Voy con ustedes -dijo mi madre y ambas tomaron a Bella de la mano para llevarla al jardín.

-Bella se ve como alguien asombrosa Edward, estoy muy feliz por ti -comentó mi padre, quien era el único relativamente normal en la familia.

-Lo es, créeme. Es divertida, dulce y asombrosa.

-Estamos muy contentos por ti, hijo.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tanya? -Tanya era mi hermana mayor, quien era abogada y quien usualmente no venía a las comidas familiares pero nunca se perdía los cumpleaños.

-Llamó para avisar que llegará un poco tarde, ven vamos a jugar con los muchachos.

Jugamos baseball y basquetbol con Liam y Levi, mis pequeños sobrinitos que se unieron rápidamente al equipo de Bella y a quien no soltaron durante toda la noche. Incluso cuando nos sentamos a cenar ellos pidieron estar junto a Bella.

-Nada mejor para separar parejas que los sobrinos -comentó Tanya que acababa de llegar, justo a tiempo para cenar.

-Ya me di cuenta, son tremendos -dijo Bella sentada frente a mí.

-Lo aprendieron de sus tíos -comentó Alice con las manos levantadas, JA.

-¡Oh no! Tu eras peor que nosotras Alice, no te vayas con la finta de que por ser bajita era inofensiva. Nos iba peor a mí y a Edward.

-Tanya tiene razón, Alice siempre se vengaba -le conté a Bella

Mis padres simplemente se reían junto con Jasper.

-Bueno, Bella va a pensar que en esta familia no había orden -dijo mi mamá. La conversación se dio por terminada cuando Liam y Levi comenzaron a contarle a Bella sobre todo su día. Ella les respondió con bromas e inmediatamente después de comer la arrastraron a las recamaras que tenían aquí para poder mostrarles sus juguetes.

-Mis hijos van a querer llevarse a Bella a casa -comentó Jasper viéndolos partir.

-Bueno, yo también quiero llevármela -respondió Alice, causando que Tanya levantara su mano.

-Si se va con alguien será conmigo, puede asustar a los jueces en mis casos.

-Bella no se irá con nadie más que conmigo -dije bastante seguro -Ella es mía, consíganse una ustedes.

 **/**

Nos fuimos temprano de casa de mis padres debido a que nos esperaba un largo camino a casa. Mientras conducía, Bella me contó todo lo que había hecho con Liam y Levi. Parecía que el amor era mutuo y ella también había caída rendida por ellos.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie nos sentamos en una mecedora frente a su casa con una taza de café.

-Tus sobrinos tienen tanta energía, no puedo creerlo. ¡Estoy agotada! -susurró Bella que estaba recostada sobre mí, con su rostro en mi cuello.

-No has visto nada, espera a pasar un fin de semana con ellos. Me agotan más que mi entrenador.

-Te creo. Por cierto, tus padres son demasiado lindos. Quiero me adopten -susurró Bella.

-Oh créeme que toda mi familia estaba lista para robarte, pero no lo permitiré. -acaricié su cabello que estaba extendido sobre mi hombro. Bella era como los niños, no tardaba en quedarse dormida.

-Extraño a mis papás, es solo que no los recuerdo muy bien… pero si que recuerdo que me leían antes de dormir o a mamá preparándome galletas en la noche para llevarlas de lonche al día siguiente.

-Me hubiera encantado conocerlos, estoy seguro que eran bastante geniales.

-Mm no tanto como yo, pero si algo. Extraño tenerlos conmigo -la sostuve más cerca mientras la escuchaba hablar. Nunca habíamos hablado de esto antes y me rompía el corazón verla así de triste -El día que pasó todo estaba en casa de la mejor amiga de mamá, tendría una pijamada con mi amiguita mientras ellos viajaban a Phoenix. Iban a buscar casas porque le habían ofrecido un puesto a papá allá. Ellos… no volvieron, un coche se estampó contra el suyo.

Dejé que llorara mientras acariciaba su espalda. Nunca antes la había visto llorar y era una sensación que no podía soportar. Quería que estuviera feliz todo el tiempo. Unos minutos después ella se calmó y la ayudé a limpiar su rostro.

-A veces me pregunto si estarían orgullosos de mí. Yo no soy como ellos, ellos eran administradores, iban a la iglesia y tenían un grupo de ayuda para indigentes. Y yo… yo solo… -no me gustaba escucharla hablar así, Bella que era tan magnifica. Era imposible que alguien no la amara.

-Hey -levanté su rostro con mi mano para poder verla a los ojos -estoy seguro que ellos estarían extremadamente orgullosos de ti. Eres la chica más talentosa y creativa que conozco. No podrían tener una hija mejor.

Bella me sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

-Gracias por decir eso Edward, siento haberme puesto algo sentimental. Es solo que a veces no puedo evitarlo. Y hoy que la pasé tan bonito con tu familia simplemente me acordé de ellos.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada, me alegra estar aquí para ti. Y a partir de hoy, también son tu familia Bella. Especialmente te regalo a mis hermanas y mis sobrinos -dije, logrando que Bella comenzara a reírse.

-Gracias novio. Que bondadoso eres.

-Por mi hermosa novia cualquier cosa. Te amo Bella Swan, tal vez te conozca de muy poco tiempo atrás pero nunca hubo ni habrá ninguna chica tan perfecta para mí. No tienes que responder nada ahora, pero quería que lo sup… -ella se acercó para besarme, y después viéndome a los ojos dijo:

-También te amo Cullen, no eres tan perfecto como yo, pero estas aceptable.

Nos reímos juntos y la sostuve un rato más mientras la veía quedarse dormida. Supe en ese momento que Bella Swan representaba todo mi futuro. Y no podía evitar sentirme increíblemente emocionado.

* * *

 ****Hola! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no publicar capitulo ayer pero estoy en exámenes finales que me tienen loca. A pesar de ya tener los capitulos escritos me toma un buen tiempo terminar de editarlos :( así que una súper disculpa si ven algún error por ahí, estoy más dormida que despierta. Y hablando de errores, alguien me preguntó por las edades y quiero aclararlas porque me parece que un capitulo anterior escribí mal la edad de Edward: tiene 26 años y Bella 21. Eso es todo por hoy! Sin falta aquí estaré mañana :D Y les tengo una pregunta, en caso de que les guste el baseball,** **¿a qué equipo le van? Besos! ****

* * *

 _"Existen tres cosas que pueden pasar en el beisbol: puedes ganar, puedes perder... o puede llover". -Cassey Stengel_


	7. Left Field

**Capítulo 7: Left Field  
**

Bella

Me había inscrito en un curso de fotografía en el centro de Los Ángeles, era un proyecto que me había encantado. Durante una semana había disfrutado de toda la experiencia y ese había sido mi último día. Junto con mis compañeros habíamos llevado pizza, refresco y pastel para celebrar la ocasión, y por supuesto no habían faltado un montón de fotos que le había enviado a Edward de inmediato.

 **¡Se ven fantásticas! En cuanto llegue a casa deberías hacerme una sesión a mi ;)**

 **Por cierto, cuídate de mis hermanas. Te quiero viva.**

 **Te amo.**

Después de leer el mensaje de Edward conduje más rápido de lo usual para llegar a Olive Garden, donde había quedado de verme con Alice y Tanya. Me había sorprendido muchísimo cuando recibí una llamada de un número desconocido que resultó ser Alice, con quien platiqué por horas. Y como Edward estaba de viaje, quedamos de vernos para comer y conocernos mejor.

Cuando llegué, ambas ya estaban sentadas al fondo del restaurante.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? -saludé a las dos con un beso en la mejilla y me senté en la silla junto a Alice.

-Hola chicas, me da gusto verlas -una mesera apareció en ese momento para tomar nuestras órdenes. Afortunadamente, ya estaba lista porque siempre ordenaba lo mismo de siempre: sopa Alfredos y lasgna.

-¿Y cómo has estado Bella? -me preguntó Tanya. Ella era la hermana mayor de las tres, estaba vestida con un traje sastre y el cabello perfectamente acomodado. Tanya era sin lugar a dudas, una mujer exitosa.

-Oh bueno, bastante bien. Aún me quedan algo de vacaciones así que las estoy disfrutando al máximo. Por la mañana salgo a correr con mi abuelo y a pesar de que es mucho más rápido y potente que yo, me divierto mucho -ambas rieron por mi comentario, pero era totalmente verdad. Incluso mi abuelo tenía mejor condición que yo. -¿Qué hay de ustedes?

-Yo estoy ayudando al museo de Historia Natural de LA, con la nueva exposición y como los niños están de vacaciones me tienen loca. Tienen sus prácticas de baseball y basketball y su abuelita Esme los lleva a clases de piano, pero aún así tienen tanta energía y con Jasper a veces de viaje ¡me dejan muertísima!

-Mi hermanita siempre está corriendo de un lado a otro, Bella. No hay nadie en Los Ángeles con una agenda más llena que ella.

-Te creo, me siento honrada de poder comer con dos de las chicas más ocupadas de California -dije. La comida llegó y ellas me platicaron sobre sus trabajos y sobre su infancia. Deseé haber tenido una hermana al observar como se miraban ellas con complicidad luego de contar sus historias.

Tanya me contó que llevaba saliendo con su novio desde la Universidad, pero que no deseaban casarse ni tener hijos, eran sumamente felices así. Alice por otra parte, estaba planeando tener otro bebé.

-Jasper y yo queremos tener una niña, pero con nuestro tiempo no sabemos si estamos listos para ello -explicó.

-Oh estoy segura que sería la niña más consentida del mundo -comenté. Podía imaginar a Esme y Carlisle alrededor de ella todo el tiempo, así como a Edward quien amaba con locura a sus sobrinos.

-Tenlo por seguro -dijo Tanya -¿Y qué planes tienes tú Bella? Ya casi te gradúas, ¿no?

-Sí, me falta solo un año aunque en este básicamente solo voy a encargarme de una dos materias y algunas prácticas laborales. Me gustaría entrar a trabajar a alguna agencia de publicidad, soy bastante ocurrente así que creo que me iría bien -no podía esperar a estar graduada oficialmente y comenzar a trabajar. Había ayudado un poco en una cafetería cercana a mi edificio, pero luego de un tiempo y por mis horarios había tenido que renunciar.

-Esa es una idea estupenda Bella. Las empresas van a matar por ti -comentó Tanya.

-Eso tenlo por seguro cuñadita -dijo Alice -¿Listas para el postre?

Compartimos un cheesecake de calabaza y una taza de café mientras les contaba que Edward regresaba al día siguiente, lo que me tenía bastante emocionada.

-Esa es la peor parte de su trabajo, es por eso que mi temporada favorita es invierno. Puedo tener a Jasper para mí todos los días -asentí al escucharla. La verdad no podía esperar a que la temporada terminara.

-Lo sé, es triste verlo partir, pero hablamos todas las noches así que me ayuda a sobrellevarlo.

-Me da gusto ver a Edward tan feliz, tenle paciencia porque puede ser un tonto a veces, pero tiene un corazón enorme. Y cuando se enamora, da su corazón por completo. Es un buen muchacho y no lo digo solo porque sea su hermana - comentó Tanya. No pude evitar recordar el momento en que Edward me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí. Sabía que él ya tenía mi corazón por completo pero escucharlo decir que yo también tenía el suyo, me hacía increíblemente feliz.

-Lo sé, Edward es increíblemente bueno conmigo.

-Mas le vale, porque si no se las verá con nosotras. Bella quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotras para lo que necesites, siempre. Incluso cuando quieras quejarte de él puedes acudir a nosotras o a mis papás. Ten por seguro que estaremos de tu lado, Edward es un bobo y se las puede arreglar solito -lo dicho por Alice me hizo reír, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí parte de ella cuando ambas me miraron con complicidad, ahora también las tenía a ellas.

 **/**

Miré a Cullen caminar hacía la puerta, traía una caja de Reese's que podía ver desde la ventana. Estaba más guapo de lo usual y por primera vez no lo hice esperar y salí corriendo para encontrarlo a mitad de camino y saltar hacía sus brazos, los cuales dejaron caer los chocolates para poder atraparme.

Lo besé algo ansiosa, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-Dios, Bella. Te extrañe -dijo Edward cuando me bajó de nuevo y me entregó mis dulces. -Y por lo visto tú también.

Me alejé corriendo cargando mis chocolates y sacándole la lengua.

-Tal vez, tal vez -él sólo se rio y me abrazó por la cintura tirándome al sofá para seguir besándonos. Me hubiera encantado quedarme ahí en sus brazos por el resto del día, pero desafortunadamente se levantó y me tomó de la mano jalándome hacía él -¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí? Charlie fue a pescar con sus amiguitos. Podemos pedir pizza y ver películas.

-Me encantaría cariño. Pero quiero invitarte a un lugar el sábado y si aceptas tenemos que ir a comprar un par de cosas. -él lucía algo nervioso mientras hablaba. Era uno de los hombres más poderosos en el deporte y aún así se ponía nervioso.

-¿De verdad? ¿A dónde? ¡Ya se! ¿Vamos a ir a acampar? -le había contado que siempre había querido ir a acampar y asar malvaviscos pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad, por lo que él me había prometido llevarme.

-No aún Bells. El sábado es la Blue Diamond Gala y me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi cita.

Había escuchado de la Gala antes, la realizaba la Fundación de los Dodgers que hacía actividades para ayudar a la comunidad como visitar hospitales, escuelas, construir campos de baseball, entre otras.

-¿A la gala? -sabía que no solo irían los actuales jugadores sino también las más grandes leyendas del equipo y habría una alfombra, cámaras y entrevistas. Lo cotidiano para Edward era eso, pero para mí era algo absolutamente fuera de serie.

-Si, no es la gran cosa. Solo un par de fotos aquí y allá y luego cenamos. Es por una buena causa Bells. -lo pensé por unos segundo más antes de asentir. -¡Hey! Miren a Bella Swan asustada, pensé que nunca vería este momento.

-Hey, si sigues molestándome tendrás que ir solo -él hizo como si cerrara su boca con llave y me abrazó.

-Todo saldrá bien Bells, ahora vamos a comprar tu vestido.

 **/**

-Te ves hermosa -susurró Edward besándome en los labios mientras me tomaba por la cintura.

Era el tan esperado día y Alice me había recogido temprano para llevarme a que nos hicieran el cabello y el maquillaje. Llevaba mi cabello en simples y suaves ondas y con un maquillaje casi inexistente.

Había elegido un vestido color azul rey hasta la rodilla así como Edward que había elegido un traje azul marino, que lo hacía verse extremadamente guapo.

-Nunca he hecho esto antes. ¿Solo tengo que sonreír y ya? -aparentemente Edward estaba disfrutando bastante de mi nerviosismo. Dejó los zapatos sobre su cama y me extendió su mano para sentarme junto a él.

-Todo saldrá bien Bells. No vamos a los Oscar's ni nada. Solo será una pequeña alfombra, un par de fotos y alguno que otro reportero estará por ahí, la mayoría son para los programas de la MLB así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada.

-Ok, ok pero si termino otra vez en televisión por tu culpa, voy a romper contigo -él simplemente se rio y me tomó de la cintura para acercarme hacía él y poder besarme.

Mis manos se fueron inmediatamente a su cabello mientras las suyas bajaban de mi cintura a mi pierna. No lo pensé y empujé suavemente su hombro para que quedara recostado sobre la cama, mientras yo me ponía sobre él con mis piernas rodeando su cintura.

Edward era simplemente el chico más guapo del Universo y tenía el poder de hacerme olvidar prácticamente todo. Con sus besos y sus manos prácticamente sentía que estaba fuera de este mundo.

Me separé de él para tomar aire y aprovechó para rodar, colocándome debajo. Sus labios fueron a mi cuello de inmediato y antes de que pudiéramos continuar, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Era Alice, quería saber donde vamos -me puse de pie de inmediato arreglando mi vestido. Necesitaría retocarme el maquillaje, pero no podía quejarme.

-Es tarde, voy al baño a arreglarme de nuevo -lo besé suavemente una vez más y susurré en su oído -Esta noche podemos tener nuestra propia fiesta privada -y me alejé corriendo hacía el baño.

 **/**

Edward me sostuvo por la cintura mientras sonreíamos a las cámaras. Como Edward había dicho, no era el caos que yo había pensado. Solo algunos medios y los compañeros de Edward a quienes saludé. Vi a Garret y Kate llegar justo después de nosotros y a Jasper y Alice en medio de una entrevista.

Sonreí, tratando de alejar mis nervios para no parecer como Bambi en las fotos, pero honestamente era una tarea difícil considerando que vi llegar a leyendas como Sandy Koufax*, Fernando Valenzuela*, Vin Scully*, y a un par de famosos como Stallone, Lea Michele, Mila Kunis y Ashton Kutcher e incluso a nuestro exgobernador Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Edward tomó mi mano mientras nos acercábamos a una entrevista y al estar frente a la cámara me sostuvo todo el tiempo. Yo podía hacer esto. Miré a Edward sonriente y me tranquilizó al ver la calma con la que se comportaba frente a los reporteros. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-¿Y Edward, quien es esta bella señorita que te acompaña? -preguntó la reportera sonriéndome dulcemente.

-Oh te presento a Bella Swan, es mi novia. -ella me preguntó cómo nos habíamos conocido y yo solo respondí la verdad, provocando que tanto ella como Edward se rieran.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Esa chica del golpe eres tú? -asentí y Edward respondió un par de preguntas más antes de movernos junto al siguiente medio.

Las preguntas iban básicamente dirigidas a Edward, pero de vez en cuando también me preguntaban algo a mí. Hablaron sobre la importancia de la Fundación, sobre quien era el mejor vestido de la noche y un par de cosas más.

La noche resultó ser muchísimo más divertida de lo que había imaginado. Sobre el campo ya se encontraban las sillas y el escenario listos. Edward me presentó a algunos compañeros y nos tomamos un par de fotografías con Scully e incluso me arrastró para fotografiarnos junto a la superestrella de la NBA, Magic Johnson*.

-Hermanito, te robaré a Bella por un segundo -Alice apareció para tomar mi mano y llevarme junto a un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas del otro lado del campo -Chicas, les presento a mi cuñada Bella Swan. Bella, bienvenida al grupo de novias y esposas de los Dodgers.

Sorprendentemente me llevé de maravilla con todas, quienes resultaron ser chicas sumamente amables y lindas, entre ellas estaba Miss USA 2014, quien me agradó de inmediato.

-Bienvenida al grupo Bella y cuando vengas a los juegos no dudes en sentarte con nosotras -me dijo una chica de nombre Tía, esposa de Benjamín y provenientes, ambos, de México.

-Eso haré, muchas gracias -Kate se sentó junto a mí y tomamos un par de fotografías. Pero al escuchar que la presentación de Maroon 5 estaba por comenzar, nos dirigimos de inmediato hacía allá.

Regresé a mi lugar junto a Edward quien me tomó de la mano y me besó suavemente en los labios.

-No puedo esperar a llegar a casa Bells

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo Cullen, porque me encanta Maroon 5 -respondí.

 **/**

Llegamos al apartamento de Edward en tiempo récord. Él, incluso se ofreció a dejarme conducir para que llegáramos más rápido pero me negué. Me divertía verlo así de desesperado.

En el elevador me sostuvo contra su pecho, besando mi cabello.

-¿Te divertiste hoy?

-Sip, demasiado. Incluso aposté con tu entrenador. Si ganan el siguiente juego me debe 500 dólares. Así que no puedes perder o tendrás que pagarle tú

-¿Yo? -preguntó sorprendido -Yo ni siquiera aposté, señorita Swan

-Pues no, pero si pierdo la apuesta es por tu culpa así que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

Se rio una vez más antes de ponerme sobre su hombro y salir del elevador.

-Haré lo que quieras Swan, empezando ahora mismo.

Y así fue como tuve una de las noches más mágicas de mi vida. Pero con Edward Cullen a mi lado, cualquier momento lo era.

* * *

*Sandy Koufax: es un lanzador zurdo retirado de las Garndes Ligas de Béisbol que jugó toda su carrera con los Dodgers.

*Fernando Valenzuela: exbeisbolista mexicano que jugó en las Grandes Ligas de 1980 a 1997. Jugó con los Dodgers de 1980 a 1990.

*Vin Scully: es un excomentarista deportivo. Trabajó con los Dodgers durante 67 temporadas y se retiró en el 2016 a los 89 años de edad. Ha sido una de las más grandes figuras dentro del equipo.

*Magic Johnson: es un exbaloncestista estadounidense, considerado uno de los mejores de la historia. Jugó para los Lakers de 1979 a 1991 cuando tuvo que reitrarse al contraer VIH SIDA.

* * *

 ****Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado de ver las aventuras de estos muchachos. Como ven, Bella ya tuvo su primer evento público acompañando a Edward. La Gala si existe, se realiza cada año desde el 2015. Mañana no podré actualizar, así que nos vemos hasta el viernes con el penúltimo capítulo. Besos!****

* * *

 _"_ _Jamás he paso un día de mi vida sin aprender algo nuevo acerca del beisbol." -Connie Mack  
_


	8. Center Field

**Capítulo 8: Center Field**

Bella

Lo primero que hice al despertarme fue levantar mi celular para ver la hora. Era tardísimo. Afortunadamente ese día solo necesitaba ir a las 3 para una clase, aunque tenía una larga lista de actividades para realizar durante ese día.

De vez en cuando me quedaba a dormir en el apartamento de Edward y lo que más disfrutaba era despertarme y encontrar sus brazos rodeando mi cintura; por tal motivo me sentí algo decepcionada cuando me percaté de que la cama estaba vacía.

Edward estaba teniendo días bastante ajetreados debido a que el día siguiente sería el juego 7 del Campeonato de la Serie Nacional contra St. Louis Cardinals, el ganador pasaba a la Serie Mundial para enfrentarse al campeón de la Liga Americana.

No podía creer que ya estábamos a octubre. Tan solo en abril había sido golpeada por una pelota en el Dodger Stadium, lo que provocó que conociera al mejor pitcher de la liga, Edward Cullen. Durante estos meses las cosas habían cambiado, teníamos muchísima más confianza el uno con el otro y al conocerlo más y más, mi amor por él aumentaba. Era un chico maravilloso.

Por supuesto que no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Habíamos discutido un par de veces considerando que yo era algo así como un poco descuidada y libre, mientras que Edward era más preocupón y sobreprotector. Al principio esto había causado un par de problemas, pero con el tiempo nos habíamos acostumbrado.

Cuando terminé de bañarme tomé un vestido que tenía en mi cajón en el mueble de Edward. Para mayor comodidad había dejado un par de cosas mías aquí en su apartamento, así como él lo había hecho en el mío.

Me preparé un tazón de cereal para desayunar antes de marcharme a mi apartamento a recoger mis cosas e irme a la Universidad. En la mesa había una nota de Edward y el periódico extendido anunciando la victoria de los Dodgers en el juego pasado contra St. Louis. _"Y continúan vivos…"_ se leía en el título.

Tomé la nota de Edward en mis manos y sonreí ante lo escrito:

 _Buenos días Bells._

 _Tuve que marcharme temprano para ir a unas entrevistas y a entrenar. Te llamo más tarde._

 _Ten un día maravilloso._

 _Te amo._

Una hora después cuando llegué a mi apartamento por mi bolso me encontré con Renessme durmiendo en el sofá. Estaba teniendo días sumamente intensos por lo que casi no la había visto, había pasado más horas en la biblioteca de la escuela que en el apartamento.

Caminé lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido hacía mi recámara para recoger mis cosas y antes de marcharme a clases pasé por la cocina para recoger un brownie de la alacena. Solo para agarrar algo de energía.

 **/**

Exactamente cuatro horas más tarde y de regreso en el apartamento de Edward, Charlotte me envió una foto de ella junto a Kate en el restaurante con un mensaje que decía: _Lo que te perdiste. ¡Te extrañamos! =(_

No podía creer que Bella Swan había reclinado una invitación a comer, pero por hoy tenía cosas un poco más importantes que hacer.

Me daba mucho gusto ver a Charlotte convivir con nosotras. Era simplemente una chica estupenda, campeona olímpica de equitación y nueva novia de Emmett. Había aparecido en el momento más triste para él y afortunadamente se habían convertido en una pareja maravillosa en poco tiempo. Ella era una niña extremadamente linda, aventurera y tan carismática como Emmett.

Aún recordaba una cena a la que había asistido con Edward donde Rosalie había estado hablando idioteces sobre Emmett enfrente de sus amigos Hollywoodenses, ella se había presentado ahí con su nuevo novio, un cantante de moda y no había hecho más que humillar a nuestro amigo. Tanto Edward como yo estábamos ardiendo de ira, así que no lo pensé mucho y me le acerqué cargando mi copa de vino tirándola "accidentalmente" sobre su vestido blanco. Estuve cerca de morir a manos de Rosalie pero Alice apareció rápidamente jalando su cabellera y tirando sus extensiones. Humillada salió corriendo del lugar. Nadie se metía con los amigos de Bella Swan.

Respondí el mensaje de las chicas deseándoles un buen día y les pedí que después me pusieran al corriente. Se habían reunido para revisar unos últimos detalles de la boda de Kate. Ella y Garret estaban radiantes de felicidad, pues quedaban pocas semanas antes de su boda y recientemente se había percatado de que estaba embarazada, llenándonos de alegría a todos. Kate y Garret eran los Jane Bennett y Mr. Bingley* de la época actual.

Regresé a mi trabajo de preparar un pastel de chocolate siguiendo las órdenes de mi querido amigo Google. Nunca había sido la mejor cocinera, pero desde que me había mudado con Renessme había estado aprendiendo algo, porque ella tenía un don para la cocina.

Edward amaba los pasteles caseros así que había decidido preparar algo para él, siendo consiente de la gran presión y los nervios que traía consigo por el enorme juego que tendría al día siguiente.

Metí la mezcla al horno y recé para que no se quemara.

 **/**

Edward llegó a casa alrededor de las 8 de la noche. Se sorprendió de verme en su sofá y rápidamente corrió a abrazarme.

-Hey bebé, ¿qué haces aquí? -tiró su mochila al piso y se acurrucó conmigo en el sofá. Nada en el mundo era mejor que esto.

-Quería estar contigo hoy. Mañana es un día importante así que cenaremos cosas aburridas que tu nutriólogo recomienda, luego tendrás una pequeña rebanada de pastel para calmar tus nervios y después me aseguraré de que vayas a la cama temprano. Sin distracciones -lo besé suavemente para después levantarme del sofá.

-¿Nada de distracciones? ¿Cómo no me voy a distraer contigo aquí? – eso era cierto. Solíamos distraernos un montón el uno con el otro. Pero no esta noche.

-No te preocupes Cullen, que si es necesario dormiré en el sofá. Vamos, la cena esta lista.

Comimos tranquilamente en la mesita frente a la televisión mientras veíamos un especial de ESPN hablando sobre el juego de mañana. El ganador pasaría a la Serie Mundial para posiblemente coronarse como el mejor equipo de ambas ligas.

Podía notar su nerviosismo mientras escuchaba a los comentaristas decir como los Dodgers tenían una notoria ventaja.

Tomé su mano entre las mías tratando de tranquilizarlo, Edward amaba su trabajo por sobre todas las cosas disfrutaba de él pero como pitcher tenía una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

-Acabo de acordarme que tengo algo para ti -salió disparado hacía su habitación y regresó con una caja blanca.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? -la tomé completamente emocionada y la abrí de inmediato. Cuando hablábamos de regalos parecía una niña pequeña.

-Quiero que la uses mañana -sus brazos rodearon mi cintura mientras inspeccionaba el contenido de la caja.

Me sorprendí al ver de que se trataba. Era una playera blanca que al frente tenía el logo NLCS* Postseason y la leyenda "Dodgers girl" con el logo en rosa. En la parte de atrás estaba el número 22 y CULLEN en letras azules.

-Me encanta Edward, es preciosa -lo abracé fuertemente. Sabía lo importante que era para él el verme apoyándolo en el estadio.

-Te amo Bells. Ahora siéntate aquí mientras traigo el pastel. Tu eres capaz de comértelo todo -me besó y se marchó a la cocina. Él solía tener este tipo de detalles conmigo todo el tiempo y aun así seguía sorprendiéndome.

Regresé mi vista al televisor cuando los comentaristas anunciaron un video que se había hecho viral sobre un equipo de baseball infantil que estaba apoyando grandemente a los los Dodgers. Edward regresó en ese momento con nuestros pedazos de pastel.

-Oh mira, Emmett me enseñó ese vídeo en la mañana. Me encantaron -dijo Edward pasando su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros.

-Sí, son muy adorables -el video contenía pequeños clips de ellos jugando y otros clips de los Dodgers. Al final cada uno tría carteles con los números de cada jugador.

-Deberíamos tener uno -el video terminó y los comentaristas empezaron a poner algunos videos de la pretemporada de los St. Louis

-¿Un cartel? -pregunté extrañada. Podía llevar un cartel al juego si eso lo animaba, incluso algunas banderitas. Alice seguramente tenía un montón.

-No un cartel -soltó una carcajada y me acercó más a él -un niño

Esta vez fue mi turno de reír al pensar que Edward estaba bromeando. Pero cuando volteé a verlo su mirada era seria. ¿Había escuchado mal?

-Un... ¿un bebé? -le pregunté.

-Si bueno, no va a nacer como un niño de 7. Tiene que ser un bebé primero -estaba hablando completamente en serio.

Habíamos hablado de matrimonio antes pero nunca como un hecho sino mas bien como un "probable plan a futuro" pero nunca NUNCA habíamos hablado de bebés.

-Imagínate, podemos llevarlo a practicar baseball para quemar todas las calorías de comida chatarra que le darías -me reí ante lo último porque sonaba muy probable, aunque seguía sin palabras. Edward notó eso y se acercó para besarme -Hey Swan tranquilízate, no quise decir ahora.

Imaginé a un niño parecido a Edward con grandes ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, alguien como Liam o Levi, vestido como beisbolista y mi corazón se encogió de ternura. Por supuesto que quería tener hijos alguna vez, con mis locuras seguro sería una aventura diaria.

-Ya se, ya se -tomé los platos vacíos para llevarlos a la cocina y me acerqué a besar a Edward -Cuando ganes la Serie Mundial hablamos Señor Cullen -comenté bromeando. No había forma de que me embarazara este año, ganaran o no la Serie Mundial.

 **/**

Esme, que estaba sentada junto a mí apretó mi mano y ambas gritamos de frustración. Estábamos en la parte baja del octavo inning e íbamos perdiendo ante St. Louis 5 a 2. Edward había jugado los primeros tres innings, pero en el cuarto cuando Mark entró a relevarlo el equipo rival se posicionó arriba de inmediato. El entrenador no había tardado en entrar y pedirle la pelota.

-¡No puede ser! -gritó Alice sentada a lado mío cuando el noveno inning estaba por comenzar y los Dodgers no habían anotado nada. Era difícil pero no imposible ganarles.

-Aún queda un inning mami -susurró Liam

-Todavía se puede ¡Vamos Dodgers! -grité fuertemente y todos empezamos a aplaudir.

No podía dejar de mover mi pierna por los nervios. Esme seguía apretando mi mano y todos veíamos con máxima concentración hacía el campo. Sabía cuanto Edward deseaba llegar a la Serie Mundial, había estado trabajando tan duro por ello junto al resto del equipo. No recordaba sentirme así de asustada antes.

Carlisle y Charlie estaban sentados detrás de mí, ambos platicando sobre los jugadores del equipo rival pero decidí ignorar sus comentarios para evitar los nervios que estaba sintiendo. Debo decir que fue tarea imposible.

Unos minutos después, el campo se llenó con los jugadores de St. Louis, reporteros y familiares. Los nuevos campeones de Liga Nacional eran St. Louis. Y también iban a la Serie Mundial.

 **/**

-Dame uno de los tuyos -extendí mi mano a su plato y saqué uno de sus churros con caramelo.

-Hey tramposa, ya te comiste los tuyos -dijo Edward bromeando.

Ambos estábamos sentados sobre la arena. A lo lejos escuchábamos la música y los gritos de felicidad. Era el gran día: la boda de Kate y Garret. Aunque después de bailar un sinfín de canciones decidimos acercarnos a la mesa de postres y tomar unos churros para alejarnos a admirar la luna y platicar un rato.

Estábamos a noviembre y la semana pasada se había llevado a cabo el quinto y último juego de la Serie Mundial donde St. Louis había resultado vencedor. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Así habían sido las cosas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer estas vacaciones Cullen? -ya que la temporada había terminado oficialmente para él, tenía un montón de tiempo libre. A mí aún me quedaba un mes antes de poder unírmele.

-Alice quiere que vayamos a Hawaii en enero. Aún no estoy seguro, si me acompañas yo voy -dijo.

-Mmm tal vez quiera ir a Hawaii sola -comente entre risas.

-Muy graciosita Bella, pero no. Voy a pasar mis vacaciones contigo aquí en California, en Hawaii o en Marte. No me importa donde -sabía que lo decía en serio. Edward era de esos novios cursis. Tomé su mano entre la mía y besé su mejilla.

-Entonces prefiero disfrutar de su compañía en Hawaii Señor Cullen. ¡Wow! No puedo creer que solo me faltan seis meses para graduarme oficialmente -susurré emocionada. No podía esperar a vivir todas esas aventuras que me esperaban. Había comenzado unas prácticas en una compañía de publicidad en el centro de Los Ángeles y amaba poder usar toda mi locura para darle ideas a mis compañeros. De momento no estaba haciendo la gran cosa y solo iba tres días a la semana para cumplir con mi calificación en la Universidad, pero verdaderamente me encantaba.

-El próximo año será fabuloso para nosotros Bella. Ya lo verás.

-Lo sé C. Ustedes son un gran equipo y con un poco más de práctica llegaran a la Serie Mundial, lo presiento.

-Espero que tenga razón Bells. Estuvimos tan cerca este año… -podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y una sensación horrible me inundaba cada vez que lo veía. Cada juego que perdía era difícil de sobrellevar, pero éste, este había dolido aún más.

-Lo sé amor, fue una postemporada difícil. Siento que las cosas hayan terminado así, tuvieron una pretemporada muy buena -Edward comenzó a reírse en ese momento. ¿Había dicho algo gracioso? ¡Por Dios! Aún en mis momentos serios le causaba risa.

-Por supuesto que fue una buena temporada Swan. La mejor, diría yo. Después de todo te conocí en uno de estos juegos… ¿sabes qué Swan? Gané muchísimo más en ese juego de lo que cualquier Serie Mundial podría darme. Te tengo a ti, no puedo pedirle más a la vida.

Tenía razón. Ambos habíamos ganado muchísimo gracias a esa pelota. Traté de imaginar todos esos posibles escenarios donde no lo hubiera conocido: no haber ido a ese juego, tardarme más en los churros, tomar las otras escaleras, que él hubiera bateado bien… ¡en fin!. Era doloroso imaginar un futuro sin Edward.

Nos besamos bajo la luz de la luna y con las olas golpeado en nuestros pies descalzos. ¡Bendito baseball! La vida era hermosa.

* * *

*Janey Bennett y Mr. Bingley: son personajes del libro de Orgullo y prejuicio, escrito por Jane Austen. Esta pareja se caracteriza por su extrema bondad y dulzura.

*NLCS: National League Championship Series o Serie de Campeonato de la Liga Nacional (en español).

* * *

 **** ¡Hola a todas! Me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta. Siento muchísimo haberme tardado casi una semana en actualizar, como dije los exámenes finales me tienen muerta. Afortunadamente ya estoy libre de esa tortura, por lo que ya pude compartirles este penúltimo capítulo. ¿Cómo creen que vaya a terminar esta historia? Me encantaría saber qué es lo que están pensando. ¡Besos! ****

* * *

 _"No dejes que el miedo a poncharte se interponga en tu camino." -Babe Ruth_


	9. Right Field

**Capítulo 9: Right Field**

Edward

 _1 año después._

Mañana era nuestro sexto juego contra Minnesota Twins. Íbamos ganando 3-2. Estábamos de regreso en California para enfrentarnos al siguiente juego, de perder se llevaría cabo un séptimo. Mañana todo podía acabar.

Tan solo el año pasado nos habíamos quedado tan cerca, pero desafortunadamente habíamos perdido la final de la NLCS. Debo admitir que me dolió muchísimo, pues mi equipo y yo habíamos estado trabajando muy duro para llegar a la Serie Mundial y en el momento en que pensamos que sería posible nuestro sueño se derrumbó.

Y a pesar de haber tenido una horrible postemporada, lo había podido sobrellevar gracias a mi Bella. Ella había estado ahí para apoyarme en cada uno de mis juegos, desde el estadio o desde casa, cuando jugaba en otro estado. No podía creer lo rápido que se había metido en mi vida, simplemente no podía imaginarme sin ella.

Bells se había graduado en el verano y ahora estaba trabajando para una compañía de publicidad en LA, asistía tres días a la semana y el resto trabajaba en casa. Se había mudado a mi apartamento después de su graduación. Había sido una tarea bastante difícil convencerla, pero al final lo había logrado.

-Hey C -Bella llegó al apartamento en ese momento cargando una caja de pizza y refrescos. Esperé a que dejara la comida sobre la mesa y la tiré sobre mis piernas.

-Te extrañe bebé -Bella había viajado a Minnesota con mis papás y Alice, pero desafortunadamente no había tenido mucho tiempo para poder verlos. Habían regresado a California antes que yo y esta era la primera vez que la besaba desde que me había marchado.

-Yo más o menos. Pero es mucho mejor dormir contigo que sola. Ahora… a comer ¡estoy hambrienta! -y en un par de minutos ambos empezamos a devorar la pizza mientras continuaba viendo algunos videos del equipo contrario.

Había jugado durante el primer juego que había sido aquí en casa, y después de hablar con el entrenador también jugaría mañana. Estaba emocionado por el partido, nuestra gente merecía un campeonato después de tantos años sin uno.

-Hablé con Alice y Tanya en la tarde, están organizando una fiesta para ustedes -dijo Bella, eso sonaba completamente como algo que haría Alice. Ya estaba planeando la fiesta y aún no sabía si ganaríamos.

-¿Qué pasa si perdemos? -le pregunté

-¡Oh vamos C! Será en casa de tus padres. Van a ganar, así que relájate. Mañana es tu noche -Bella confiaba plenamente en mí y temía defraudarla.

-Bells, todo puede pasar.

-Hey Cullen, si no ganas mañana ganarán pasado. ¡Relájate! Aunque presiento que ganarán mañana porque tú estarás picheando. Oh ¿Qué crees? Diseñé unas chaquetas para las chicas, las vamos a usar mañana. Alice las mandó hacer.

-Estoy ansioso por verlas.

-Por supuesto, quedaron perfectas. Yo las diseñé. Estoy muerta Edward, voy a llamar a Charlie para recordarle que pasaré mañana por él y después me voy a la cama. Descansa Edward.

-Descansa bebé, te amo -la besé una vez más antes de dejarla ir.

Sabía que tenía que dormirme temprano, pero los nervios no me dejaban. Simplemente no paraba de pensar en el día que sería mañana. Si todo salía como esperaba, mi vida cambiaría por completo. Y estaba jodidamente emocionado por eso.

 **/**

Entré al campo y me subí al montículo mientras veía a Paul aparecer para batear. Estábamos en el tercer inning e íbamos (2-0). Emmett que estaba de cátcher me levantó el pulgar. Estábamos dominando el partido y tenía que seguir así.

Paul era uno de los mejores jugadores actualmente, pero el día de hoy había estado inusualmente mal. Lo ponché rápidamente y llegó Embry, un chico recién llegado que se había caracterizado por hacer un excelente trabajo, a quien después de una bola ponché.

Minutos más tarde regresé a sentarme a la banca para dar por terminado el tercer inning y el último para mí. Estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho pero los nervios seguían ahí. Podía ver la emoción de todos mis compañeros, pero todos sabíamos que en un segundo las cosas podían cambiar.

Me quedé de pie a un lado del coach para poder observar mejor el campo. Mis compañeros habían estrechado mi mano para felicitarme. 6 inning más así y seríamos los campeones.

-¿Listo para hoy? -Jasper apareció en algún momento y se colocó junto a mí, cargando su bate y listo para entrar.

-Si ganamos lo haré. No sé porque estoy más nervioso, si por eso o por el juego -dije honestamente.

-Vamos a ganar Edward, y tu ganarás doble. Relájate, aunque… pensándolo bien, yo estaría muerto de miedo.

-Tienes razón Hale. Tienes mucha razón. Dale -palmé su espalda y él entró al campo.

Me coloqué una sudadera encima y aguardé a que el juego terminara ahí de pie en la barda junto a otros compañeros y el coach. El estadio estaba encendido, la gente podía sentir lo cerca que estábamos de lograrlo.

Minutos más tarde la gente estalló en gritos y todos comenzamos a abrazarnos y a gritar. Éramos los ganadores de la Serie Mundial. Habíamos ganado 5-2.

-¡Vamos Dodgers! -gritó Emmett emocionado.

-Felicidades MVP -Jasper me abrazó después de eso.

Mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Éramos los nuevos campeones!

Nos colocamos las playeras de Campeones de la Serie Mundial y las gorras, para después salir al campo a atender algunas entrevistas. Nos otorgarían el trofeo y en dos días más sería la entrega de los anillos. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Recuerdo todo de forma borrosa, abrazos de algunas personas, los gritos del público desde la tribuna, las luces de los reporteros por todo el campo. En algún momento los familiares y amigos comenzaron a salir y sentí los brazos de mi madre rodearme mientras lloraba.

-¡Edward! Muchas felicidades hijo -el resto de mi familia venía detrás de ella. Podía ver a Alice saltando a los brazos de Jasper mientras Carlisle y Charlie cargaban a mis pequeños sobrinos que lucían algo asustados por el gran alboroto. Charlie se había encariñado con esos pequeños muy rápido y habían ablandado un poco, solo un poco, su corazón.

-Gracias mamá, aún no… puedo creerlo -Bella apareció después con una enorme sonrisa y rodeo mi cintura con fuerza.

-Te lo dije campeón, te dije que sentía que ganarían -besé a Bella en ese momento con toda la emoción que podía sentir y no me alejé de ellos hasta que tuve que atender algunos medios y después nos colocamos al centro del campo para recibir el trofeo.

Me coloqué junto a mi equipo para un par de fotos y después el comisionado de la MLB apareció cargando el trofeo.

-Este premio ha sido muy esperado por los aficionados aquí en LA. Dodgers fue un equipo que trabajó muy duro para llegar hasta aquí. ¡Felicidades a los nuevos campeones! -le entregó el trofeo a Aro Vulturi, el dueño del equipo, quien lo recibió gustoso antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Muchas gracias a todos. Este premio se logra gracias a mucho tiempo de trabajo duro, esto es gracias a los jugadores y a sus entrenadores, que lo dieron todo y que no se rindieron. Sobre todo, esto es para la hermosa gente de LA. ¡Esto es para ustedes! -el público comenzó a gritar con más fuerza y aplaudir. Cuando nuestro manager tomó el trofeo y comenzó a hablar, a penas y se escuchaba a pesar de traer el micrófono.

-Queremos agradecer también a la gente de Minnesota, dieron una gran pelea y demostraron ser uno de los mejores equipos de los Estados Unidos. Gracias a los muchachos, gracias a la gente que se mantuvo a poyando todo el tiempo, a la familia y gracias a Dios por dejarnos estar aquí el día de hoy. ¡Vamos Dodgers! -comenzamos a pasar el trofeo por las manos de todos, cuando llegó mi turno no pude sino más que admirarlo. Representaba sacrificio, sudor, tiempo y esfuerzo. Y hoy estaba con nosotros.

 **/**

Bella se mantuvo a mi lado mientras caminábamos por el campo. Aún había reporteros que atender, pero no quería alejarme de ella. Cuando apareció el reportero de FOX Sports, Bella se colocó a unos metros de mi para darme espacio y no aparecer en cámara. Ahí estaba también mi madre, quien la abrazó de inmediato.

-Edward, muchas felicidades. Han logrado ganar otra Serie Mundial ¿Cómo te sientes? -el reportero colocó el micrófono frente a mí y trate de alejar los nervios para contestar algo coherente. No podía quedar en ridículo el día de hoy.

-Estamos muy felices todos, trabajos muy duro esta temporada para poder llegar aquí. Tan solo el año pasado estuvimos muy cerca de llegar, no queríamos defraudar a nuestros seguidores una vez más. -respondí. Al girar mi cabeza pude ver a Bella sonriéndome a lo lejos. Traía su hermosa chaqueta y una gorra azul de los Dodgers. Saber que estaba ahí me daba una paz automática, confiaba en que ella estaba ahí para mí, siempre.

-¿Qué representa esto para tu futuro, Edward? -en ese momento solo pude pensar en una cosa.

-Seguiré trabajando duro, esto es lo que amo. Y tengo muchos otros planes también. ¡Gracias! -simplemente me alejé de el reportero y el camarógrafo y comencé a dirigirme a donde estaba Bella. Sentía algunas personas llamarme pero las ignoré, no podía despegar mi mirada de sus hermosos y grandes ojos cafés.

Con cada paso que daba sentía una enorme carga en mis hombros, pero sabía en el interior que estaba haciendo bien. Sabía que esto era lo correcto, sabía que ella me amaba y que podía confiar en su respuesta.

Cuando estuve frente a ella, simplemente le guiñé un ojo antes de arrodillarme y abrir la cajita azul con el anillo dentro. Un silencio apareció a mi alrededor y pude sentir todas las miradas sobre mí. Pero yo solo era capaz de verla a ella. Sus manos se colocaron rápidamente sobre su rostro.

-Bella Swan, sé que nos conocimos de la manera más loca y rara posible, pero esto es quienes somos. No somos una pareja normal y eso me encanta. Saber que tú estás conmigo aumenta mi felicidad en los bellos momentos, y en los tristes tu dulzura me consuela. Estar contigo es vivir una aventura nueva cada día. Te amo. ¿Me harías el inmenso honor de casarte conmigo? -por supuesto ella se quedó de pie mirándome con la boca abierta por un par de segundos antes de lanzarse sobre mí con una sonrisa, mientras yo todavía seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

Mi mano rodeo su cintura mientras sus labios comenzaron a besarme. Los nervios y el miedo que había estado sintiendo en las pasadas semanas se esfumaron. Solo era consiente de ella junto a mí en el suelo.

Cuando Bella se alejo pude escuchar los gritos de emoción por parte del público y algunos de mis compañeros.

-¿Eso es un sí? -pregunté de nueva cuenta, con la caja aún en mi mano.

-¡Demonios que sí! Siempre, sí -coloqué el anillo en su dedo y la hice girar en mis brazos.

Ahora si me sentía el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo.

 **/**

Tres días atrás habíamos tenido la Parade del equipo por las calles principales de Los Ángeles. Y hoy había tenido una entrevista con Jimmy Kimmel en su programa, por lo que había tenido que viajar hasta New York.

Había estado en su programa antes y siempre era divertido y diferente hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero admito que en cuanto llegué al hotel me sentí mucho más feliz. Bella, mi hermosa prometida, había decidido acompañarme a New York y no podía esperar a verla. Esta mañana cuando le pregunté si quería acompañarme al canal, se había negado diciendo que ese era mi ambiente y ella me esperaría aquí. Pero Bella no estaba.

En su lugar había una nota sobre la cama y la mitad de un chocolate.

 _¡Hey C! Espero que te haya ido muy bien en la entrevista. Corrijo: SÉ que te fue muy bien la entrevista._

 _De todos modos, me aburrí en la habitación así que decidí explorar._

 _Caius te recogerá en 5min. Ponte guapo :*_

 _P.D. Como ahora eres mi prometido te deje la mitad de mi chocolate ;) ¿ves? Estoy aprendiendo a compartir._

 _Te ama con su enorme, bondadoso y gigantesco corazón:_

 _Swan._

¿Caius qué? Caius era nuestro chofer durante nuestra estadía de dos días en New York. Él me acababa de dejar frente al hotel luego de que fuera a recogerme al estudio de televisión. ¿Cómo que vendría a buscarme? ¿Para qué?

A penas iba a sacar mi teléfono para hablar con Eric y preguntarle si había otra cosa en mi agenda pero en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en mi puerta.

Al abrir me encontré con Caius de pie en el pasillo.

-¿Está listo Señor Cullen? -lo miré sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Listo para qué? -pregunté. Pude notar la confusión en su mirada pero de inmediato respondió.

-La señorita Swan me llamó esta tarde para decirme que después de traerlo de regreso le diera un tiempo para cambiarse y me dio indicaciones de llevarle a otro sitio. Me dijo que usted ya sabía a donde. -esta era otra de las ideas de Bella.

-Pasa Caius, no tardo -dejé a Caius en el sofá y me marché a la habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa. Ya no aguantaba el traje, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a usarlos. Y a pesar de no saber a dónde iríamos sabía que era plan de Bella así que debía llevar ropa y calzado cómodo.

Salí unos minutos después y nos marchamos del hotel.

No estaba seguro de a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero tan solo unos minutos después llegamos a nada más y nada menos que Central Park. ¿Enserio?

Caius caminó frente a mí diciéndome que Bella le había dado indicaciones sobre dónde estaría.

Me sentía algo ridículo caminando con mi gorra y mis lentes de sol cuando ya era de noche así que guardé mis lentes en la chaqueta.

-Es por ahí señor. Los recogeré en cuanto me llamen.

-¡Espera! ¿Solo por ahí? -pero Caius continuó caminando.

Seguí el pequeño camino debajo de un puente y del otro lado me encontré un montón de árboles frondosos y una pequeña mesa iluminada en el centro. Bella estaba ahí con un vestido celeste mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música que salía de su celular.

Me quedé unos minutos más ahí de pie simplemente admirándola, pero en cuanto giró se sorprendió de verme.

-¡Hey C! ¿Cuándo llegaste? -corrió hacía mi y la atrapé en el aire, haciéndola girar.

-Acabo de llegar, ¿qué es todo esto Swan? ¿Tú siendo romántica? -ella se rió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-¡Hey! Yo soy muy romántica. Ven -tomo mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme para llevarme a una de las sillas. En la mesa había un par de platos cubiertos y cuando traté de destapar uno su brazo me golpeó. -Nada de espiar.

Bella me extendió un plato y no me sorprendí en lo absoluto al ver una hamburguesa ahí. Esa era Bells, nada de comida fancy. Entre más grasoso, mejor. Después acomodó las copas y sirvió vino para nosotros.

-Hamburguesa y vino, excelente -comenté. Ella me guiñó un ojo y comenzó a reírse.

-Es la mejor de las combinaciones, lo sé, lo sé.

Después de comer, Bella comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso, unos segundos después la sacó. Era una pelota de baseball, ¿por qué traía una pelota?

-Ten Cullen. Es para ti -tomé la pelota en mis manos sin entender muy bien que sucedía -con esta pelota comenzamos nuestra historia Edward, con esta pelota me noqueaste y te pude conocer. Solo quería decirte que estoy feliz de continuar nuestra aventura juntos, campeón. Casarnos el próximo año, tener un bebé en dos, abrir un restaurante en tres, tener otro bebé en cuatro. Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. Te amo. -habíamos decidido esperar hasta el final de temporada el próximo año para la boda. No podía esperar a que fuera noviembre para poder ser su esposo.

-Wow, no sabía que la habías guardado -le dije, admirando la pelota.

-Pues algo así. Me la dieron en enfermería -dijo mientras se encogía de hombros -Te amo C. Esto es solo nuestro inicio. Ahora… ¡A comer churros! -y destapó el otro plato donde un montón de churros se podían apreciar.

Y así fue como Bella Swan planeó el resto de nuestra vida.

* * *

 ****¡Hola, hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y de la historia en general. De verdad muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Fui muy feliz de conocer a este Edward tan tierno y a esta Bella tan loca. Desafortunadamente en la vida real Dodgers no ganó la Serie Mundial : ( pero Astros nunca había ganado, así que se las pasamos ; ) En fin, déjenme saber si les gustaría leer algunos outtakes de estos muchachos, si es así podría traérselos en algún futuro cercano. De nuevo, gracias por leer y comentar, aprecio mucho todo el apoyo. ¡Besos! ****

* * *

 _"_ _Los home run de ayer ganan los partidos de hoy." -Babe Ruth_


	10. Strike 1

**OUTTAKE: Strike 1**

 **Pov. Bella**

No podía creer que solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para casarme con Edward Cullen. El año había pasado terriblemente rápido con los juegos y viajes de Edward, los preparativos de la boda y mi trabajo en la compañía. Necesitaba con urgencia esa luna de miel en Bora Bora.

A pesar de que ya llevaba un buen tiempo viviendo en el departamento de Edward, Alice y Esme habían aconsejado que pasáramos la noche separados "por tradición" aunque realmente no le encontraba ningún sentido a eso. Por lo cual, esta noche Edward estaba durmiendo en casa de sus padres, y yo de vuelta con Charlie.

Conduje por horas después de atender unos últimos asuntos con Esme sobre la boda, debía admitir que ambas habíamos llorado un poco, solo un poco. Y no lo admitiría en voz alta ni aunque me apuntaran con un arma. Lo que si podía admitir es que me sentía como una princesa, estaba a punto de unir mi vida al hombre más increíblemente maravilloso, respetuoso y dulce. Edward Cullen representaba todo lo bueno en la vida.

Durante el camino me había detenido a comprar pizza, helado de nuez, crema batida y dos malteadas de chocolate. Necesitaba una noche de relajación antes del gran día.

Charlie estaba frente al televisor viendo jugar a los Knicks, considerando que no era temporada de baseball. Dejé toda la comida en la pequeña mesa frente al televisor y subí corriendo a mi recamara con mi pequeña maleta lista que quitarme el incómodo vestido y ponerme mi pijama.

-Tienes un montón de comida aquí Isabella –dijo Charlie cuando estuve de vuelta, cómoda y lista para comer.

-Seguro, necesito energías para mañana –le extendí su malteada y abrí la caja de pizza. Mi abuelo me entregaría mañana en el altar y aunque lo amaba con todo mi corazón era uno de esos días donde inevitablemente recuerdas a las personas que ya no están contigo.

-No puedo creer que te cases mañana Isabella. Tan solo hace un par de años me llamaron de tu escuela para decirme que le habías tirado un diente a un niño –eso era de hecho, verdad. Para mi defensa había tratado de levantar mi falda. Pequeño bastardo.

-Bueno, era de leche así que no cuenta.

Charlie apagó el televisor lo que de inmediato me puso nerviosa. ¡Alerta roja! ¡Charlie no está viendo sus juegos deportivos! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!

-Mira Isabella, no tuviste una infancia normal y feliz. Perdiste a tus padres muy pequeña y tuviste que crecer con este cascarrabias, lo que puedo entender debió ser bastante decepcionante.

-¿Qué? –Dejé mi comida en la mesita y me senté junto a él en el sofá –Abuelo, tú me hiciste quien soy. Me parezco a ti más que a nadie en el mundo, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Soy fuerte y valiente, tú me enseñaste eso. ¡Vamos! Los dos tenemos un humor bastante grotesco para algunos y nadie, nunca nos ve la cara de tontos.

-Eso es verdad. El pobre niño sin diente es testigo.

-¡Hey! No lo defiendas, iba a levantarme la falda. –Charlie simplemente se rio y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-Escucha esto con atención Isabella porque solo lo diré una vez en toda mi vida. Criarte fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer, no solo porque perdimos a tus padres sino porque tú misma eres todo un reto. Travesuras constantes que usualmente terminaban en la sala de urgencias, visitas a la dirección una vez a la semana, locuras como viajar a Las Vegas el día de tu graduación de preparatoria. Esos son solo pequeñísimos ejemplos de lo que fuiste. Pero a pesar de que algunos días quería amarrarte los pies a la mesa, me alegro de nunca haberte cortado las alas. Eres una mujer maravillosa Isabella, con un corazón extraordinario. Mirarte me llena de orgullo. Mientras pueda seguiré aquí para ti, en cada momento que me necesites, bueno o malo. Sé que tus padres hubieran amado estar contigo en un día tan importante como mañana, tienes que saber eso. –por segunda ocasión en el día estaba llorando. Me acerqué y abracé a Charlie con todas mis fuerzas mientras mis lágrimas continuaban saliendo.

-También te quiero Charlie –besé su mejilla y lo abracé de nueva cuenta.

-Ya, ahora dejémonos de tonterías y prende el televisor de nuevo –lo hice. El momento nostálgico de los Swan en todo el siglo había acabado. ¿Qué podía decir? No éramos mucho de palabras cariñosas.

Estuvimos ahí sentados por una hora más mientras veíamos el juego y comíamos pizza y helado. En un par de horas una nueva aventura comenzaba.

 **/**

Habíamos decidido tener una boda pequeña, en un viñedo. Todo era bastante rustico y vintage. Y me encantaba. Mi vestido también era sencillo, pero era de lo más cómodo, lo que de verdad apreciaba; lo menos que quería era terminar en un hospital el día de mi boda.

-¿Listo Charlie? –le pregunté al abuelo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Vamos ya, antes de que cambies de opinión

Caminamos por el jardín hasta llegar a la zona donde ya estaban todos los invitados reunidos mirando hacia mí. Flores blancas y luces adornaban el lugar y en uno de los árboles colgaba una fotografía de mis padres sonrientes, idea de Edward.

Y luego ahí estaba él. Al final del pasillo, mirándome sonriente y con todo el amor del mundo. Sabía que él era todo lo que quería y más. Con cada paso que daba mi sonrisa se hacía más intensa, había estado imaginando este momento durante toda la semana pero a final de cuentas todo se había ido de mi mente y solo podía verlo a él. Mi hermoso beisbolista.

Cuando llegamos al altar, Charlie me abrazó una vez más antes de soltarme y decirme:

-Sé buena Isabella

-No prometo nada –respondí guiñándole un ojo. Edward al seguir testigo de todo soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Te ves tan hermosa Bella –Edward me besó en la frente por un par de segundos antes de llevarme junto a él.

La ceremonia pasó en un minuto, al menos para mí. Es curioso como cuando no eres tú la que se está casando esto suele parecer eterno y aburrido. Pero cuando es tu boda pasa en un parpadear.

Horas más tarde nos encontrábamos disfrutando de la fiesta, cuidadosamente planeada por Alice que bailaba alegremente con Carlisle. Yo solamente disfrutaba de estar entre los brazos de Edward mientras me mecía suavemente. Los compañeros de equipo de Edward pasaban a nuestro alrededor tratando de tomar la mejor fotografía de nosotros juntos, otra de las ideas de Alice: un concurso para los invitados. Así que constantemente nos sentíamos ahogados.

-Vamos a darnos un respiro bebé –Edward debió ver mi rostro de aturdimiento y me sacó de la pista cogiéndome de la cintura. Caminamos fuera de todo el alboroto hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo e iluminado únicamente por una lámpara. Me lancé hacía el piso de inmediato sin preocuparme en lo más mínimo por mi vestido blanco, y Edward me siguió pegándome a él.

-No puedo creer que logré que te casaras conmigo, pensé que era una misión imposible –dijo luego de un rato.

-Bueno, de todos los que se presentaron a la entrevista por le puesto fuiste el que mejor respondió mis preguntas y mostró una mejor cuenta en el banco. Así que no fue una decisión tan difícil Sr. Cullen, muchas felicidades –nos reímos juntos y luego me besó.

-Te amo Bella. Estoy seguro de que en el futuro nos meteremos en algún par de problemas o peleas, pero puedes estar segura que nunca, jamás dejaré de amarte con todo mi ser. –le di un pequeño beso y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Si bueno, considerando que probablemente yo sea la que nos meta en problemas, me disculpo con anticipación. Y mientras haya vida y comida, siempre te amaré.

Y pasamos gran parte de nuestra boda acurrucados ahí en el césped hasta que mi adorable cuñada Tanya nos encontró y nos arrastró de vuelta a la fiesta amenazándonos con contarle a Alice.

La noche estuvo llena de luces, fotografías, bailes, brindis, felicitaciones, amor, y por supuesto mucha, mucha comida.

* * *

 ****Y después de un buen tiempo les traigo el primer outtake de esta historia con la boda de estos chicos. Me pareció muy importante que Charlie tuviera un momento en la historia donde abriera su corazón :D Por cierto, sé que fue muy cortita la escena de la boda, pero a ellos les gusta fugarse, ya nos queda claro. Ahora, les advierto que el siguiente outtake no será de Bella ni Edward ¿De quién creen que sea? ;) ****

* * *

 _"El amor es lo más importante en el mundo, pero el béisbol también es bastante bueno." –Yogi Berra_


	11. Strike 2

NOTA: La historia de Edward y Bella comienza en abril del 2016, es en el 2018 cuando ellos se casan. Todo esto para ubicarnos mejor temporalmente en el desarrollo de este outtake. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

 **OUTTAKE: Strike 2**

 **Emmett**

 _Actualidad: 2020_

Cuando llegué a la MLB tenía tan solo 20 años, debo admitir que me sentí bastante emocionado y a la vez intimidado. Estaba en uno de los mejores equipos del país, con mucha historia y gran legado, después de todo aquí es donde jugaron figuras como Sandy Koufax* o Jackie Robinson*. Era un simple chico que había crecido en un pequeño pueblo en Maine y de pronto mi vida había cambiado.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _2014_

Finalmente había firmado los papeles que me señalaban como el nuevo dueño de un apartamento en los Ángeles. Llevaba un par de meses jugando oficialmente con el equipo y me estaba yendo de maravilla. Un año exitoso, jugando béisbol para las Ligas Mayores y comprando mi propio apartamento y mi propio coche ¿qué chico no había soñado con eso de pequeño?

Esa noche había sido invitado a una fiesta en Beverlly Hills, mis compañeros me habían dicho que Paris Hilton estaría ahí, ¿Cómo había llegado un simple chico a una vida tan maravillosa como esa?

Horas más tarde me encontraba bebiendo una copa junto a algunos de mis compañeros que también habían asistido, todos habían sido bastante amables acogiendo al novato pero sobre todo había congeniado con Jasper Hale y la estrella del equipo, Edward Cullen. Ambos ya eran grandes leyendas en el equipo y en el béisbol, pero aun así eran tipos bastante humildes y agradables.

-Créanme que yo no quería venir a esta fiestecita o para el caso, ninguna otra, pero mi aquí adorable esposa amenazó con acuchillarme si no veníamos –comentó Jasper junto a una mujer bastante pequeña con cabello negro y ojos verdes, hermana de Edward y esposa de Jasper.

-¡Claro! Es una fiesta amor, sabes que me encantan –ella comenzó a dar pequeños saltos a pesar de los gigantescos tacones que estaba usando y a pesar del rostro enfadado de Jasper, lo arrastró a la pista,

-¿Siempre es así? –le pregunté a Edward quien solamente se reía de ellos.

-Peor, es demasiado afortunada de estar con alguien como Jasper que el aguanta literalmente todo –sabía que los Cullen eran una familia bastante unida y me pregunté cómo sería eso. Había crecido únicamente con mi padre, pues mamá había muerto de cáncer cuando tenía tan solo 9 años y no tenía ningún hermano. Siempre había añorado pertenecer a una de esas familias que ves en la televisión.

-Vaya, estoy impresionado. Es una fiesta asombrosa ¿hay muchas de estas?

Él se rio y señalo al entrenador a lo lejos.

-Hay muchas de estas, pero si de verdad quieres triunfar el equipo te aconsejo que te concentres en eso, no estar rodeándote de niños consentidos. Los Ángeles están lleno de ellos. –Edward se marchó a casa poco tiempo después. Yo me encontraba sobre las nubes platicando con un par de chicas que acaban de iniciar su carrera como actrices en una serie de vampiros, fue ahí cuando la vi. Era de lejos la chica más impresionante y guapa que había visto en toda mi vida. Traía un vestido brillante color dorado que dejaba expuesta una de sus maravillosas piernas, cabellera rubia en chinos que le llegaban a la espalda, ojos azules y labios rojos de lo más apetecibles.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sonrió hacía mi suavemente. En un minuto apareció junto a nosotros.

-Hola, soy Rosalie Lillian. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Tomó mi mano y me besó en la mejilla, era mucho más alta que las actrices a su lado y que casi cualquier mujer aquí, incluso más que un par de de que pudiera responder volteó a verlas –bueno niñas pueden irse. –ambas me miraron y miraron a Rosalie y se esfumaron –Y bien, ¿tienes voz o no?

-Soy Emmett McCarty, mucho gusto. Es una fiesta increíble –ella solo se rio y acarició mi hombro suavemente

-Dime Emmett ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy jugador de los Dodgers –respondí bastante orgulloso.

-Muy bien Emmett, supongo que eres nuevo en la ciudad porque esto para nada es una fiesta. Pero no te preocupes, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir. Créeme. –acto seguido tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera del hotel donde una limosina la esperaba. Había una pareja más ahí, la chica no lucía nada avergonzada mientras se acomodaba el vestido luego de que se bajara encima del otro tipo.

-Chicos, él es Emmett, Emmett, Nicole y Matt. Tuve que rescatar a este beisbolista de ese mugrero de fiesta – la chica que aparentemente se llamaba Nicole me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.

-¿Beisbolista? –Rosalie simplemente se encogió de hombros y me obligó a sentarme junto a ella.

En ese momento el inocente Emmett McCarty no sabía en el lío que se estaba metiendo. Si, Rosalie era probablemente una de las chicas más guapas del mundo, pero tan solo poco tiempo después se daría cuenta que era también, una de las más dañinas y nocivas que conocería jamás.

 _2015_

Doce meses después me encontraba conduciendo rumbo a Calabasas California donde Rosalie vivía. Había sido un año digamos… interesante. En mi primer año en las Ligas Mayores me había divertido, había conocido muchísimas personas, había ganado el premio a Novato del Año y estaba saliendo con la belleza de Rosalie Lillian.

Rosalie era hija de un empresario petrolero de Texas y aunque vivía del dinero de su padre también se encontraba haciendo grandes sumas como modelo de Victoría's Secret. El mundo simplemente la adoraba. Ella no era nada sencilla, tenía un temperamento algo "difícil" pero era simplemente parte del encanto. Habíamos tenido bastantes discusiones y rompimientos pero luego de unos días lo resolvíamos.

Al entrar a su casa subí a buscarla a su recámara donde una Rosalie recién bañada y en bata se peinaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Ah Linda me avisó que estabas aquí. –fue lo único que dijo cuándo aparecí.

-Hey Rose, te ves preciosa –y lo estaba. Aún sin nada de maquillaje y ropa elegante era preciosa.

-No seas ridículo Emmett, ni siquiera estoy lista. Quiero arreglarme sola así que espérame abajo. –la besé antes de comenzar a caminar hasta la puerta pero antes de que pudiera salir me llamó. –Por cierto, voy a usar mi vestido azul y no quiero ser de esas parejas estúpidas que se combinan. En el closet tienes ropa así que…. Cámbiate. –recientemente había dejado un cajón libre para mis cosas donde tenía un par de pantalones, dos playeras y unas camisas por si se ofrecía.

-Rose no exageres, se va a fijar en si estamos vestidos del mismo color. Te espero abajo –pero ella se levantó y tomando mi rostro en sus manos me besó, bajo una da usas manos para abrir su bata mientras besaba mi cuello y luego abría mi camisa y la sacaba. Después de un par de besos y caricias, ella se alejó.

-Ups, tu camisa se arrugó –dijo mientras la tenía en su mano echa bolita -¿Te cambias Em-em?

Y dos horas más tarde salimos de su casa, ella en un simple vestido azul y yo con una nueva camisa blanca rumbo a una fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus mejores amigas.

Al llegar un par de fotógrafos aguardaban afuera del club, Rose salió primero del coche sonriendo, pero sin dirigirles la mirada. El uno al otro nos habíamos dado algo de fama con nuestro noviazgo. Al salir yo, más fotos fueron tomadas. Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta del club mientras escuchábamos algunas preguntas.

-Rosalie, ¿volvieron a retomar su relación?

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos de nuevo?

-¿Es verdad que en su rompimiento saliste con el empresario Mike Townson?

Había escuchado muchos rumores acerca de eso pero al preguntarle a Rose, lo había negado todo. Y le creía, porque en este mundo buscaban la más mínima cosa para encontrar un título llamativo que vender.

Ya dentro del club nos dirigimos hacía una mesa al fondo donde el usual grupo de amigos de Rose ya nos esperaba, algunos ya bastante ebrios. Se levantaron y nos abrazaron antes de sentarnos.

-¿Entonces chicos van a ir a nuestro crucero? Planeamos toneladas de fiestas, alcohol y otro par de cosas interesantes –dijo una de las chicas, Miranda, que usualmente se encargaba de organizar las fiestas.

-Sabes que sí, tengo que estar en París para un desfile este fin de semana pero lregreso justo a tiempo para vernos en Miami –respondió Rosalie.

-¿Y tú Emmett? –preguntó Miranda sonriéndome. Ella podía ser bastante coqueta, pero nunca era enserio. Tenía a los chicos detrás pensando que estaba flirteando con ellos cuando en verdad era lesbiana.

Justo cuando iba a aceptar la invitación (considerando que aún no empezaba la temporada) Rosalie habló.

-No. Emmett no va a venir, Miranda ya habíamos quedado claros en que estas fiestas nuestras son solo para ciertos tipos de personas. No es solo acerca de dinero, es acerca de estatus, clase social. Tú y yo crecimos en los mejores internados mientras que Emmett fue a la escuela pública en Maine. Em-em nos entiendes ¿no? Te vas a aburrir un montón –todos en la mesa se rieron, así que me reí también. Aunque lo que en verdad quería era gritarle e irme del lugar, pero no lo decía enserio. Rose es solo… Rose.

 _2016_

Ya estábamos a julio, simplemente no podía creerlo. El año había transcurrido terriblemente rápido, más aun considerando todo lo que había cambiado mi vida. Desde que llegué a LA había estado saliendo con Rosalie y ahora ya no lo estaba. Definitivamente.

Mis amigos siempre la habían odiado y yo no podía entender por qué. Rosalie era preciosa, divertida y juguetona. Pero en dos años terminamos más veces de las que puedo recordar, discutimos casi todos los días y en un momento Eureka de mi vida, me di cuenta que no me amaba. Y yo tampoco podía amarla a ella. No cuando nunca fui suficiente, cuando siempre me hacía sentir inferior, pensé que era solo parte de su carácter encantador como modelo, pero no lo era. Era su verdadera Rosalie. Y cuando la vi en verdad, me aterró.

Terminamos definitivamente un mes atrás cuando me cansé de una discusión ridícula de su parte. Mi corazón se rompió porque habíamos vivido mucho juntos y era parte de mí, pero al mismo tiempo me sentí libre.

Hoy nos habían invitado a una cena para recaudar fondos y aunque no deseaba ir, Garret y Kate quedaron en recogerme. Últimamente me sentía como un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser cuidado, pero al mismo tiempo apreciaba que mis amigos quisieran estar ahí para mí.

Recibí un mensaje de Garret diciéndome que estaba abajo, así que salí de mi apartamento corriendo.

Al subir al coche Garret y Kate se acercaron todo lo posible para darme un abrazo. Eran las personas más adorables del mundo.

-Hey hombre, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó mi amigo arrancando el coche de nuevo.

-Bien, emocionado por ayudar a que niños reciban becas escolares –respondí.

-¡Oh Emmett! Horneamos brownies para ti –Kate me extendió una pequeña caja con un lacito morado. Como dije, demasiado, demasiado adorables.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores.

Para cuando llegamos a la cena ya había devorado todos los brownies.

Los tres saludamos a un par de compañeros y personas encargadas del evento antes de irnos a sentar a nuestra mesa asignada, que estaba vacía. Como siempre, Kate y Garret eran los primeros en llegar a todas partes.

Mientras conversábamos llegó Jasper y Alice quienes nos abrazaron de inmediato.

-Ey Emm, ¿Cómo te has sentido? Sabes que tengo cientos de amigas increíblemente guapas y tan dulces, puedo agendarles una cita cuando digas –Alice por supuesto había ofrecido citas casi diariamente, las cuales siempre reclinaba.

-Estoy bien Alice, dejen de preocuparse tanto. No me voy a suicidar ni nada. Y no gracias, no quiero salir con tus amigas raras.

-Bien dicho niño –Jasper me golpeo el hombro y se sentaron frente a nosotros.

-¡Hey! Mis amigas son para nada raras, son de lo más lindas y cautivadoras.

-Claro que lo son, yo soy una de ellas –comentó Bella que había aparecido de pronto. Detrás Edward abrazó a su hermana y besó a Kate en la mejilla. Él también golpeó mi hombro. ¿Qué tenían con mi hombro, carajo?

-¿Cómo estas Emmett? –preguntó Edward. Respondí "bien" por décima ocasión en el día.

-Chicos dejen de estresarse, Emmett es un niño grande y lo de Rosalie ya fue ¿no es cierto? –dijo Bella mirándome duramente –Porque si me entero que vuelven por millonésima vez los asesino y luego los corto en pedacitos.

-Gracias Bella y si, esta vez es enserio. Ya se los dije, además ya pasó un mes ¿podemos movernos y continuar con la vida?

Y eso hicimos. Platicamos mayormente de baseball y de los niños de Alice cuando Bella puso su mirada que me da algo de miedo.

Edward había caído completamente redondito por ella en cuestión de nada, eran diferentes en muchas maneras pero se complementaban. Antes, mi amigo era el extrovertido en el campo pero muy tímido y ermitaño en la vida diaria hasta que su loca novia llegó.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía donde ella veía y ahí estaba. ¿Qué diablos hacía Rosalie aquí? Estaba acompañada por Félix, un cantante que había conocido antes.

-¿Qué hace esa perra en este lugar? –medio gritó Alice cuando la notó. Todos en la mesa se tensaron pero fue Garret quien lo dejó pasar.

-Vamos chicos, solo ignorémosla.

Cuando las personas se acercaban a nuestra mesa algunos me miraban con pena, como si me conocieran, pero no entendía porque. Hasta que Alice regresó a la mesa diciendo que Rosalie estaba haciendo comentarios de mal gusto sobre mí.

-¡No puede ser! ¿No puede ser buena por un día? –preguntó Kate.

Bella se levantó muy decidida con su copa de vino y después de besar a Edward caminó hasta mi exnovia. Hizo como si se tropezara y le lanzó el vino a su vestido blanco.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA PERRA?! –gritó Rosalie enfadada, sus ojos echaban fuego y se acercó hacía Bella tratando de golpearla pero el impacto no llegó porque vi como Alice había llegado hasta ellas y estaba jalando su cabellera rubia donde sus extensiones se desprendieron de su cabeza. Los murmullos y risas empezaron a aparecer.

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Pensé que de verdad tenía ese cabello perfecto!

-¿No es ella la del comercial de ese shampoo mágico?

Noté que estaba roja de furia y nuestras miradas se cruzaron antes de que saliera corriendo del lugar que había estallado en carcajadas. Las chicas habían defendido mi honor y me sentí algo feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 _Meses después._

La revista TIME nos había invitado a un grupo de atletas destacados menores de 25 años para una portada. No podía negar que me sentía bastante orgulloso, iba a representar a los beisbolistas. La sesión fue bastante divertida y aunque al final del día me sentía muy cansado y hambriento (porque croissants no son comida de verdad) decidí ir a comer en lugar de ir directo al hotel.

Nos habían dado autos para llevarnos a nuestro hotel pero le dije a Sara, la asistente, que le llamara a mi coche para decirle que no sería necesario.

-¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Voy a salir en busca de comida, me gusta explorar. Y a pesar de que he venido a NY muy pocas veces sé que puedo llegar más rápido caminando que en auto.

-Muy cierto Emmett. ¡Diviértete!

Al salir del lugar me encontré con una de las chicas que había conocido esa tarde. Era una campeona olímpica de equitación, y según había escuchado en las pasadas Olimpiadas había ganado oro para USA.

-Hey beisbolista, los coches esperan por allá –no era una chica tan alta pero tenía piernas largas y un cuerpo esbelto y con un porte elegante. Tenía pequeños risos caramelos, piel de porcelana con un par de pecas y grandes ojos verdes. Estaba casi seguro que se llamaba Charlotte.

-Ya sé pero estoy hambriento, esos croissants eran solamente un snack. Así que voy en una aventura en busca de comida.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Qué sentido tiene traer un montón de pobres atletas que necesitan proteínas y privárselos por horas? Tú vives en California ¿verdad? –Asentí algo sorprendido por su amplio conocimiento acerca de mí –Ajá, yo también. Así que puedo unirme a ti en esta aventura por comida. No te importa ¿verdad? No me gusta comer sola, tengo una familia gigante, 12 primos, cuatro hermanos, estoy acostumbrada al ruido así que…

-Amm seguro. Aunque si nos perdemos no acepto quejas –ella sonrió y se pegó a mí mientras salíamos.

-Hecho. Por cierto, estoy demasiado honrada de aparecer en una portada de una revista con Emmett McCarty, ¿a quién se le ocurrió que era tan importante como para estar junto a ti? –comenzamos a caminar por las ya oscuras calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Oh vamos! Tú trajiste una medalla de oro a este país.

-Lo hice. ¿Sabes algo de equitación?

-Para nada, me apena decir que soy bastante ignorante al respecto

-Bueno, gané en concurso completo* es una de las disciplinas más difíciles. En mis pasadas Olimpiadas quedé en cuarto lugar así mejoré y eso me hace sentir muy feliz –se encogió de hombros. Podía ver lo dulce que era y me hizo querer permanecer junto a ella por mucho más tiempo, ¿podíamos tardar días encontrando el restaurante?

-Yo soy quien debería sentirse honrado de estar en esa revista junto a ti -Charlotte soltó una suave carcajada, colocó su brazo entre el mío mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, los dos podemos estar orgullosos de nosotros. Somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos. Oye, tengo un régimen alimenticio ¿he? No creas que todo es tan fácil para los jinetes, pero por hoy haremos una excepción.

Caminamos por una hora más antes de encontrar un buen restaurante.

En ese momento el ya no tan inocente Emmett McCarty no sabía que acaba de conocer a la mujer de su vida. Si, Charlotte era maravillosa, respetuosa, algo tímida y muy dulce pero por sobre todas las cosas completamente devota a todo lo que amaba.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 _Actualidad: 2020_

Estábamos pasando una tarde muy agradable en casa de los padres de Charlotte. Tenían una de las cosas más impresionantes y grandes que había visto en mi vida, lo necesitaban para todos los caballos que tenían. Los hermanos de Lottie, como yo la llamaba, también estaban en la equitación.

Lottie había hecho mi vida mi vida un cuento de hadas. Era la novia más maravillosa del mundo y claro, con ella venía su inmensa familia que me había arropado de inmediato.

-¡Em! ¡Em! Nació el bebé Cullen, Alice acaba de llamarme para decirme que Bells entró en labor de parto, tenemos que ir al hospital –había llegado corriendo y estaba sentada sobre mis piernas.

-¿Ya? Pensé que iba a nacer la próxima semana –Lottie se rio y se acurrucó en mi hombro. Era pequeña en comparación a mí pero encajábamos a la perfección.

-Mi amor, los bebés no siempre nacen exactamente el día que se planea, supongo que estaba demasiado emocionado por conocer a sus papás. Alice me dijo que Bella había llorado ¿puedes creerlo? Mi linda Bells que siempre se hace la ruda, por supuesto la maternidad cambia las cosas. –sus labios se estamparon sobre los míos -¿nos vamos?

-Vámonos pequeña princesa, el bebé Cullen debe estar ansioso de conocer a la tía Lottie.

* * *

*Sandy Koufax: considerado uno de los mejores jugadores de los Dodgers y de todo el baseball en general.

*Jackie Robinson: primer jugador afroamericano en jugar en la MLB.

*Concurso completo: también llamada prueba de los tres días, es una combinación de tres disciplinas ecuestres: doma clásica, campo a través y saltos de obstáculo.

* * *

** **!Hola! Primero que nada, quiero decirles que a pesar de que Emm casi no apareció en este fic desde el inicio quería escribirle algo porque sentía que tenía mucho que contar sobre él, ¿les gustó? Debo admitir que en mi mente asesiné a Rosalie así que… ; ) ¡Final feliz! Haha Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente Outtake con los Cullen, ya que hay un nuevo integrante y hay que conocerlo :D ****

* * *

 _"_ _Uno tiene que ser un hombre para vivir de jugar al béisbol, pero tiene que haber mucho de niño en uno también." –Roy Campanela_


	12. Strike 3

**Home Run**

 **Outtake: Strike 3**

Edward

 **PARTE 1: SAFE**

Sentía mi hombre adolorido, había tenido una lesión en uno de los juegos pasados, nada grave pero lo suficiente para dejarme en la banca por mes y medio. Ayer en el juego en Miami había estado de vuelta pero me había costado un poco por tantos días de inactividad.

Bajé del coche emocionado por entrar a casa donde seguramente estaría mi dulce esposa. Teníamos poco tiempo viviendo aquí ya que no queríamos abandonar nuestro antiguo hogar. Éramos muy felices en el apartamento y de pensar en todo el trabajo que costaba el mudarnos simplemente lo habíamos ido aplazando y aplazando hasta que un día simplemente me decidí y llamé a una amiga de mamá que trabajaba en bienes raíces. Por supuesto, Bella amó cada casa en la que entrabamos, enserio, todas. Por lo que la decisión la tenía que tomar yo, a menos que quisiéramos terminar con veinte casas en Los Ángeles.

Dejé mi pequeña maleta sobre el sofá y caminé hasta la cocina para buscarla pero no estaba, por lo que fui al jardín trasero donde usualmente Bella se relajaba metiendo sus pies a la alberca pero tampoco estaba ahí, ni en su oficina o en ninguna de las recámaras. ¿Dónde estaba?

Saqué mi teléfono para llamarle pero me mandó al buzón de inmediato. Mi esposa era muy despistada y a veces olvidaba cargar su celular pero me preocupó un poco no encontrarla. Cuando Bella no podía viajar a los juegos y se quedaba en LA siempre estaba en casa cuando regresaba. Siempre.

Decidí llamar a mi hermana para preguntarle si sabía algo de ella y respondió de inmediato.

-¿Qué quieres Edward? –Alice estaba enojada, no le gustaba ser interrumpida cuando Jasper estaba de regreso después de tanto tiempo de viaje.

-¿Sabes algo de Bella? –ellas eran mejores amigas junto con Kate y Charlotte, eran como uno de esos grupos que hacen las esposas de los militares para apoyarse mutuamente. Ellas eras así, siempre planeando cosas divertidas para el equipo y haciendo fiestas para convivir cuando estábamos en casa.

-Ahh no… Bella es tu esposa, no la mía. Seguramente fue a su trabajo o hacer las compras. ¿Quién sabe? Como es Bella, igual y ahorita está en Hawaii nadando con tiburones. Mira Edward, los papás de Jas están cuidando a Liam y Levi, tú no tienes hijos y no sabes el tiempo tan preciado el que es no tenerlos por unas horas. Así que… ¡bye! –y colgó.

Fui a mi recamara a tomar un baño y esperar a Bells. Mientras sacaba mi playera y un pants encontré una nota junto a la cama.

 _Hola Sr. Cullen:_

 _¡Bienvenido a casa! Siento no estar ahí pero las vacaciones de Nessie y Jake se acabaron, así que fui a dejarlos al aeropuerto:(_

 _Estaré de regreso esta tarde con comida, mientras tanto hay lasagna en el refrigerador._

 _¡Descansa! Que más tarde no te dejare dormir ; )_

 _Te quiere, solo un poquitín… Bella Cullen : *_

Me reí leyendo la nota de Bella y me metí a bañar.

 **/**

Me desperté cuando sentí unos besos en mi cuello, Bells estaba a mi lado en la cama con sus brazos en mi rostro y sus labios en mi cuello.

-¡Dios! Te extrañé bebé –la tomé de la cintura para acercarla aún más a mí.

-Yo también, no me gustó no estar aquí cuando llegaste –hizo un adorable puchero y se acurrucó en mi pecho –tengo comida caliente abajo y no he comido en todo el día así que vamos, luego… podemos regresar aquí –me besó rápidamente en los labios y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Al bajar al comedor admiré a Bells colocando la comida en la mesa. Su vestido negro se pegaba a su cuerpo y su cabello en ondas cafés enmarcaba su hermoso rostro. Bella me había cautivado desde el primer instante en que la vi, cada día sentía mi amor por ella aumentaba y que su belleza crecía.

-¿Qué haces parado? ¡Ven a comer! –me acerqué para besarla una vez más tomándola de la cintura

-Te amo –su adorable sonrojo apareció. ¿Qué importaba si habíamos estado casados por dos años? Bella seguía avergonzándose por cosas mínimas mientras que en la vida cotidiana hacía miles de ridiculeces sin inmutarse si quiera.

-Te amo muchísimo Cullen, ¿cómo está tu hombro? –dejó un beso justo en la zona donde me dolía.

-Me duele un poco pero es solo por el tiempo que no estuve jugando.

-Por cierto, ¡te tengo una sorpresa! Pero aún no la puedes ver, hasta después de comer –se alejó y levanto una caja enorme color blanca con un moño azul. Cuando Bells daba regalos se emocionaba aún más que el que lo recibía, ahorita mismo daba pequeños saltitos cargando la caja.

-Yo también –replique y me acerqué a mi maleta que seguía en el sofá en la sala de estar. Regresé al comedor con una pequeña caja café que en cuanto Bella observó corrió hacia mí.

-¡Dámela, dámela! –levanté la caja estirándome mi brazo lo más posible, Bella aún con saltos no lograba alcanzarla -¡Edward Cullen! Dame mi regalo.

-Te muestro el mío si me muestras el tuyo –ella bufó y cargó su regalo sentándose en su silla.

-Te advierto Cullen, mi regalo es mucho mejor. Así que siéntate y sufre tratando de adivinar que es –dejé mi caja en la mesa y ambos comenzamos a comer. De vez en cuando Bells levantaba su mirada y miraba con adoración la caja café de The Salty Donuts.

-Podemos abrirlos ya –sugerí de nueva cuenta

-Nop, vamos a esperar, ¿te gustó este bisteck? Ayer Nessie, Jake y yo cenamos ahí y lo amaron asi que decidí traer hoy para cenar.

-Está muy bueno. Deberíamos ir pronto, por cierto, ¿Cómo están?

-Genial, están dominando NY. Ya sabes que son unos genios. Aunque los extraño mucho, prometieron volver pronto para poder verte. Y hablando de genios en el trabajo ayer tuve mi junta para los anuncios de Starbucks, ya sabes que estamos planeando su campaña publicitaria para el verano y la amaron.

-Claro que sí, eres muy talentosa –tome sus manos sobre la mesa y le guiñe un ojo.

-¡Ay Cullen! Está bien, está bien. Dame mi regalo –abrió su caja con ilusión. The Salty Donuts era el lugar favorito de Bells en Miami, amaba esas donas con todo su corazón. –Oh mi dios, voy a morir de diabetes –admiró las doce donas diferentes y abrazó la caja con tanto amor, como nunca me había abrazado a mí.

-Estoy algo celoso de esas donas en este momento

-Oh vamos Cullen, sabes que no hay competencia –mordió su dona y me guiñó un ojo -¿Sabes que no te corresponde ninguna de estas, verdad?

-Créeme que no esperaba que mí adorada esposa compartiera su regalo. La conozco, es por eso que me compre mis propias donas. ¿Ahora puedo abrir mi regalo? –su rostro se sonrojó y me entregó mi caja.

Antes de abrir mi regalo me acerqué a besarla, sin poder aguantarme un poco más.

-Estas hermosa, bebé. Tan tan hermosa –se levantó de su silla y se sentó sobre mi regazo. Con mi mano en su cintura la besé una vez más.

-Debería dejar de distraerte y abrir tu sorpresa

-O puedes distraerme por un par de horas más –pero ella se levantó y volvió a sentarse junto a mí.

-Nope, distracciones después. Puse mucho esfuerzo en esta sorpresa.

Tenía razón. Bella usualmente no era detallista pero una vez al siglo hacía algo romántico, solamente en ocasiones especiales. Solté con cuidado el listón azul y la tapa de la caja saltó.

Lo primero que vi fue una pelota de baseball, me pregunté si era aquella pelota con la que la había golpeado la primera vez que nos conocimos. Años atrás en una cena romántica en NY ella me la había mostrado. Pero no, esta era diferente, nueva. Al reverso había algo escrito.

 **HACIENDO SU DEBUT**

 **FEBRERO, 2020**

¿Debut en febrero? En febrero ni siquiera era temporada de baseball. Sin entender muy bien saqué otra cosa de la caja. ¿Por qué rayos Bella me daba como sorpresa el debut de alguien en el equipo? ¿O tal vez era MI debut? ¿Dodgers planeaba venderme a otro equipo sin decírmelo y Bella ya lo había averiguado? Pero, ¿cómo?

Saqué un bate…¡¿un bate?! Miré a Bella sin entender nada, ella solo me sonrió. El bate tenía escrito una simple palabra: **ROOKIE.**

Ok, esto estaba definitivamente extraño. Yo no era un novato y no me habían trasladado a ningún equipo así que ¿de quién jodidos estábamos hablando? ¿Y por qué Bella se molestaba en anunciarme de tal forma la llegada de un novato que tendría su debut fuera de la temporada de baseball?

Lo siguiente en la caja eran por lo que podía ver ropa, estaba doblada cuidadosamente en una pila, saqué la primera. Era una playera color azul de la talla de Bella donde se leía **CATHCER.**

-¿Te inscribiste en un equipo de baseball? –pregunté sorprendido. Ahora todo tenía sentido, Bella era la novata que tendría su debut en febrero. Pero, ¿por qué? Bella ni siquiera juega y definitivamente no ama tanto el baseball.

-No Cullen. Sigue mirando y dame mi playera

La siguiente playera era la mía, igual a la de ella. Azul y con letras blancas se leía: **PITCHER.** Hasta ahora, era lo único que tenía sentido.

Y al final de la caja, por ultimo había otra prenda de ropa doblada con un guante encima. Los saque con cuidado y dentro del guante había una nota que decía: _Bienvenido al Team Dad, la temporada empieza en Febrero ;)_

Al desdoblar la última prenda un pequeño traje de baseball de los Dodgers apareció, era pequeño, como para un bebé y en la espalda estaba escrito: **HOME RUN**

-No pensé que te tomaría tanto tiempo darte cuenta, creía que lo descubrí… -la interrumpí alzándola de su silla y besándola con todo el amor posible. Seríamos padres, en un par de meses un pequeño inundaría nuestro hogar con amor.

Había estado esperando este momento desde que Bella se volvió mi novia, pero ella había insistido en esperar un tiempo y tenernos el uno al otro. Yo, yo solo había soñado con un niño adorable siguiéndole la corriente a su loca madre y enseñándole a jugar, llevarlo al estadio por primera vez y acompañándome a las conferencias de prensa. Y por fin, el bebé estaba llegando a nuestras vidas.

-No puedo creerlo Bells, vamos a tener un bebé –mis manos se colocaron sobre su estómago aún plano. Bells soltó un par de lágrimas y me abrazó.

-Si Cullen, vamos a tener un bebé. Todo empezó con una pelota –comentó dándole vuelta a la nueva pelota que anunciaba la llegada de mi hijo.

 **PARTE 2: TIME**

Llegamos a casa de Alice a tiempo para la cena. Bella bajó la maleta con las cosas de Anthony y yo tomé a nuestro niño de la silla en el asiento trasero. Estaba profundamente dormido, el coche lo arrullaba siempre.

Los Hale habían organizado una cena para celebrar que la última temporada de baseball de Jasper había llegado a su fin, se estaba retirando y estaba muy emocionado de poder pasar más tiempo con su familia. Liam y Levi estaban más grandes y ambos dedicándose a sus propios deportes disfrutaban de tener a su padre apoyándolos en sus entrenamientos y en sus juegos.

-Se ve tan pacifico –susurró Bella acariciando el cabello de Tony. Nuestro niño tenía dos años y siempre estaba lleno de energía. Él quería bailar, cantar, jugar baseball, basketball, correr, nadar, cualquier cosa mientras pudiera estar moviéndose. Inventaba sus propios chistes que contaba en las reuniones familiares y a pesar de que aún se le dificultaba hablar siempre encontraba la forma de hacernos reír.

-Lo sé, ni siquiera parece que fuera él -respondí.

Tanya y su novio llegaron detrás de nosotros. Ella corrió hacia el pequeño Tony y le besó la frente.

-Dios mío, nunca había visto a Tony tan calladito -comentó Tanya luego de besarme en la mejilla.

-Oh es porque lo drogamos –le respondió Bella, provocando que el novio de Tanya comenzara a soltar carcajadas.

-Seguramente. Cuñada esta enorme –mi hermana posó su mano sobre el estómago de mi esposa. Si, estábamos esperando un segundo bebé: una niña. Y estaba muriéndome del miedo, ciertas noches no podía dormir pensando en la belleza y dulzura que sería y en las miles de maneras que podía hacer para alejarla de los niños hasta los 50.

-Gracias Tanya, sabes que cuanto les encanta a las mujer escuchar que estamos gordas –Tanya la golpeó suavemente en el hombro

-Por supuesto, por eso yo siempre te lo recuerdo –pero no era así. Bella siempre había sido una persona de complexión pequeña y delgada y a pesar de que tenía ocho meses de embarazo su estómago era apenas un bulto sobresaliente, si la veías del ángulo correcto ni siquiera parecía embarazada. Por supuesto, sus pies hinchados la delataban.

Alice abrió la puerta en ese momento y entramos a la casa y con todo el ruido que había Anthony se despertó y decidió que quería ir a jugar con sus primitos.

-Pórtate bien –le dije a Tony colocándolo en el piso.

-¡Diviértete! –susurró Bella alegre, ella era el tipo de mamá que seguramente dejaría a nuestros hijos faltar a la escuela para llevarlos a Disneyland.

-¡Si mami! –respondió Tony feliz, por supuesto obedecería a ella. Antes de marcharse se puso de puntillas para acariciar la barriguita de Bella -adios hemanita –y como yo, Tony estaba obsesionado con sus chicas Cullen. No dejaba que ningún niño u hombre se acercara a su mamá y ahora, a su hermanita.

-Aw, Tony es tan adorable. Espero que Ian sea tan bueno niño –comentó Kate. Ella y Garret habían batallado mucho para quedar embarazados, pero después de dos abortos involuntarios lo habían logrado. Garret se paseaba por la casa orgulloso con su pequeño niño de seis meses.

-Seguro que sí Kate, con ustedes como padres va a ser el niño más dulce del planeta –comentó Alice abrazándola.

-¿No piensan que esta pequeña reunión se siente algo vacía sin Emmett y Charlotte? –preguntó Jasper. La pareja se había casado dos semanas atrás y ahora estaban de luna de miel en Islandia.

-Justo iba a decir eso –comentó Garret –todo está demasiado callado para ser verdad.

-Si –miré por la ventana y sonreí –sin Emmett aquí y los niños en el jardín haciendo sufrir a los abuelos, tenemos unos minutos de paz –mis padres, los de Jasper y Charlie, jugaban en el patio trasero. Charlie adoraba a Tony de un modo exagerado, lo que Tony quería, lo obtenía.

-Pues entonces disfrutémoslo –Bella aplaudió feliz provocando que Ian se despertara y comenzara a llorar intensamente.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas.

 **PARTE 3: OUT**

Para celebrar su aniversario de bodas Garret había comprado una casa en los Hamptons el año pasado. Nos habían estado insistiendo en planear unas vacaciones juntos pero por mil razones no habíamos podido. Bella decidió que sería una buena idea ir durante dos semanas y regresar a tiempo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Alice en California, así que eso hicimos. Y ya me había arrepentido.

-Deberías decirle a tu hijo que se mantenga ocupado en otra actividad –comenté por tercera ocasión. Garret se rio pero ignoró mi comentario. Bella y Kate estaban dentro horneando un pastel mientras Garret y yo preparábamos BBQ.

Tony, mi hijo mayor de 14 años estaba practicando baseball con nuestro hijo menor, Charlie de 7. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, se llevaban de maravilla y Tony ansiaba enseñarle todo lo que sabía a Charlie, ya que no pudo hacer eso con nuestra pequeña Elizabeth que como su madre, se aburría del baseball en dos segundos.

-Te lo advierto una vez más Garret, si no le dices tú yo lo voy a traer aquí a ayudarnos –dije con mis puños cerrados mirando como mi pequeña niña de 12 le mostraba su colección de libros clásicos a Ian, ella era tan tímida e inteligente. Ian, que había salido fanático del futbol americano no tenía ningún interés en los libros pero como no, tenía interés en mi hija.

-Edward... Ian y Lizzie solo son amiguitos –como siempre la pareja de caramelo no podía imaginar que existiera maldad en el mundo. Para Garret y Kate, el mundo entero era bueno y gentil. No su hijo, que miraba con adoración a mi niña.

-¿Por qué no va a jugar con Tony? Les voy a dar 100 dólares al que tire la mejor bola –le daba mi casa si se mantenía alejado de ella para siempre.

-Ya sabes que a Ian le gusta el futbol –claro, un deporte de bárbaros.

Las chicas llegaron en ese momento sosteniendo un plato con pequeños snacks.

-El pastel ya está en el horno –dijo Kate

-No puedo esperar a probarlo corazón –Garret y Kate se besaron, por lo que mi esposa y yo nos volteamos a ver aguantando las carcajadas. Bella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa para mí, pero nos conocíamos, nosotros no éramos así de cursis.

-Oh ¿ya viste? Charlie y Tony están jugando, debería tomarles una foto. Ahora vuelvo –mi esposa desapareció para interrumpir su juego y tomarle fotos a los dos.

Cuando me gire a observar la mesa lejana donde Lizzie e Ian platicaban, ellos ya no estaban. Me levanté de un salto y comencé a buscarlos por todo el jardín, sin éxito. Entré a la casa llamando a gritos a mi hija.

-¡Lizzie! ¡Lizzie! –pero nadie respondió. Bella llegó corriendo detrás de mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Ian y Elizabeth desaparecieron –ella colocó su mano en mi mejilla tranquilizándome.

-Seguro están por ahí divirtiéndose –se encogió de hombros. Claramente, estaban por ahí divirtiéndose que era lo que me preocupaba.

-Eso es lo que me aterra

-Cullen, sabes que Ian es un buen niño. Son amiguitos desde bebés y él siempre ha cuidado de ella, ya vez que la defendió en el colegio cuando el niño aquel le quitó su libro. Relájate. –era verdad. Se había ganado un apretón de manos de mi parte -¿Vamos a comer? ¡Muero de hambre!

-Seguro, solo… voy al baño –Bella me besó y después se marchó a comer.

Como buen padre, eso no me había tranquilizado en lo absoluto. Recorrí el segundo piso y todo el primero hasta que los encontré en los sillones-columpio en la parte delantera de la casa.

Mi niña con el cabello idéntico al de su madre trenzado y con mis ojos, sostenía en una mano un helado y en la otra su libro que leía con avidez. Ian estaba sentado a su lado, también con un helado, solamente mirándola. Su mirada me recordó a las veces en que miraba a mi esposa dormir, tan llena de amor y tan pacífica.

-¿Dónde estaban? –Ian se estremeció al verme ahí de pie, mi hija solamente levantó su mirada del libro mientras se sonrojaba. -¿Y bien?

-Ah… bueno, Eli mencionó que se le antojaba un helado y… hay unos helados al final de la calle así que le dije que me esperara aquí y yo le compré un helado –Elizabeth asintió ante lo dicho por Ian. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro cuando me volteo a ver y supe que nunca jamás podría alejar algo o alguien que hiciera así de feliz a mi princesa.

-Bien –me acerqué a besar la frente de mi hija –te quiero pequeña

-También te quiero papá, ahora ve a cuidar a mis hermanos y a mamá antes que incendien los Hamptons. –aquel trío eran unos completos chiflados.

Le dediqué una mirad fría una vez más a Ian y luego caminé a donde mi dulce esposa me esperaba. El viento de la playa hacía volar su cabello y se reía con entusiasmo ante algún comentario hecho por Tony.

El baseball había traído grandes cosas a mi vida: amigos, dinero, una carrera, valores, fanáticos apasionados, pero sobre todo me había dado el mayor regalo: la oportunidad de conocer al amor de mi vida, mi esposa. Y mis tres hijos. El baseball no es solo un deporte, el baseball es una bendición.

* * *

 ****¡Final! Este fue el último outtake dividido en 3 partes, ¿cuáles les gustó más? Como pueden ver Bella SI le sacó un par de canas al pobre Edward y las que faltan con la pequeña Elizabeth. En fin. Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia y haber dejado comentarios. ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! Espero que podamos leernos después. Besos ****

* * *

 _"_ _El juego no se acaba hasta que se acaba." –Yogi Berra_


End file.
